


i'm watching you run from the sidelines

by zayncapricorno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Direction Hiatus, is it really a farm/ranch though, or just a large property lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayncapricorno/pseuds/zayncapricorno
Summary: “Una settimana” esortò Zayn. “Forza Leeyum. Se dopo una settimana davvero non ti piace, puoi andare. Ma resta solo per una settimana.”“In Pennsylvania. Nella tua fattoria. Nel bel mezzo del nulla.”Liam guardò il suo cellulare, ma non ha ricevuto nessuna risposta. Zayn non poteva essere serio. Liam non aveva mai smesso di visitare il mondo dopo che la band è andata in pausa. Non si è mai fermato. Dubai una settimana, Londra la prossima e poi Los Angeles. Non importava dove, finché continuava a spostarsi. Ma gli mancava Zayn, gli mancava il suo ex compagno di band. Il suo vecchio amico. Non lo vedeva di persona da anni. E non potrebbe essere così male, in una fattoria, giusto?Liam sospirò. “Va bene. Una settimana. Ma spero che il tuo Wi-Fi sia fottutamente eccezionale, amico.”{O, dove Zayn invita Liam nella sua fattoria per una settimana per aiutarlo a rilassarsi. Le cose non vanno come previsto.}





	i'm watching you run from the sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm watching you run from the sidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076280) by [thebeehive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeehive/pseuds/thebeehive). 

> This is a translation, all the credits goes to @thebeehive

L’intervista stava andando bene fino a quando Liam non ha aperto la sua cazzo di bocca.

“Dove ti vedi tra cinque anni?” chiese l’intervistatrice. Era una vivace donna bionda, che non sembrava troppo spaventosa.

“Ancora facendo musica, ovviamente. Sperando di promuovere nuova musica. Recentemente, ho lavorato su molte nuove canzoni- collaborato con uno scrittore con cui ho già lavorato, e sta andando alla grande. Se tutto va bene sarò ancora impegnato con la moda, magari facendo un’altra capsule collection.”  
Liam si fermò. Si sentiva improvvisamente esausto. Era in mezzo ad un centro commerciale, promuovendo la sua capsule collection con Hugo e l’apertura del nuovo negozio, e voleva solo riposarsi. Tutte le urla provenienti dalla folla, l’energia di cui si è nutrito, improvvisamente si sentì oppresso. Esausto. Prima che potesse pensarci, aggiunse, “ O chi lo sa. Cinque anni sono un lungo periodo. Forse abbandonerò tutto e andrò a vivere in una bella fattoria, o da qualche parte in un ranch. A coltivare i campi, vivere fuori dal mondo. Avere un paio di galline.” Ridacchiò e cercò di far ridere l'intervistatrice. Ma ne uscì fuori più come una smorfia. 

Gli occhi dell'intervistatrice si illuminarono. Liam ricordò che il suo nome fosse Lisa. 

“Una fattoria, davvero? Intendi come Zayn?”

Liam quasi soffocò. Prima, sull’aereo durante l’atterraggio per l’evento, era stato su Twitter e aveva letto che Zayn stesse vendendo non solo il suo attico a New York ora che era single, ma la sua casa a Los Angeles, e ancora più sorprendente, anche la sua casa a Londra era stata messa in vendita. L’articolo riportava che avrebbe tenuto la sua fattoria in Pennsylvania. Anche se l’articolo aveva fatto intendere che la fattoria potrebbe essere più di una bella casa con metri quadri, contro un’effettiva azienda agricola a Rust Belt in America. 

“Zayn ha una fattoria?” Liam mentì . E dopo si sentì ancora più stupido. Deve avere l’idea di vivere in una fattoria ancora ben salda nella sua mente. Maledetto il suo tenere d’occhio i suoi compagni di band. Ma Zayn era diverso. Parlava spesso con Louis, non ha bisogno di tenerlo d’occhio. Lo stesso con Niall. Lui e Harry non parlano così costantemente come fa con gli altri due, ma comunque riescono ad aggiornarsi occasionalmente. Ma Zayn. Liam non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare l’ultima volta che hanno messaggiato. Un anno? Forse di più? E l’ultima volta che ha visto Zayn di persona forse era l’inizio del 2017?

Lisa rise. All’improvviso sembrava un poco spaventosa. “Tutti sanno che Zayn ha una fattoria. Non vi parlate più?” Si spostò in avanti, i suoi occhi socchiusi, un predatore alla ricerca di una preda. Liam e la sua idiozia erano le prede, e lei era pronta ad attaccare. 

“No, no, ci sentiamo ancora, cioè, parliamo di cose a caso, non necessariamente delle nostre proprietà.” Liam rabbrividì internamente. Si trovava in un centro commerciale ricordando alle sue fan, molte delle quali giovani, che lui era un milionario con molteplici proprietà in diversi continenti. Il che era tutto vero, ma Liam non era uno di quelli appariscenti. Sì, indosserebbe un orologio che è costato lo stipendio annuario di una persona, lo poteva ammettere, ma non aveva intenzione di vantarsi riguardo il possedere diverse proprietà. Erano due cose diverse, giusto? Diede un’occhiata alla folla urlante. E ancora una volta, si sentì così stanco, stanco di tutto fino alle ossa. Forse Zayn aveva avuto una buona idea. 

“Comunque,” e Liam cercò disperatamente di riprendere in mano l’intervista. “Sono così emozionato di essere qui oggi e non vedo l’ora di incontrare le persone che sono state così gentili da venire e supportarmi.” 

“Sì, fare una capsule collection è molto esaltante. Zayn ha lavorato con Versus Versace e Harry ora è nella campagna di Gucci, ovviamente, quindi i vecchi membri dei One Direction stanno davvero andando avanti nel mondo della moda. Hai mai pensato di collaborare con uno dei ragazzi? Tu e Zayn che lavorate a una capsule collection insieme, magari?”

Liam chiuse i suoi occhi. Solo per un istante. Poteva vedere i titoli dei giornali in questo momento. Tutto questo lavoro e promozione e Hugo sarebbe una nota a pié di pagina negli articoli. I titoli ponderanno sul se sia ancora amico o no con i suoi compagni di band. Compagni di band, davvero. Liam si sentì irrazionalmente arrabbiato con Zayn. Non potevano tutti voltare pagina? Una piccola voce nella testa di Liam, quella che lui solitamente ignora, sussurrò, come possono tutti andare avanti se tu ancora non ci sei riuscito? Liam, come al solito, ignorò la voce. 

“Ah, chi lo sa, chi lo sa.” Liam sapeva che il suo sorriso era falso, ma a questo punto non gli importava. Si girò verso Audra, il suo supervisore che stava fuori dalla vista della camera, e grattò il suo orecchio. Lei non esitò a dare il segnale all'intervistatrice che il loro tempo fosse finito. “E’ bello il fatto che tutti stanno avendo successo facendo le loro cose, no?”

Lisa sembrò scocciata, ma subito si stampò in faccia un sorriso falso. “Sì, bello, è fantastico. Sfortunatamente, è tutto il tempo che abbiamo per ora- rimanete qui, il meet and greet incomincerà a breve solo per coloro con il braccialetto, per favore.”

Liam le strinse la mano e si alzò. Era solo questione di tempo prima che andasse tutto a puttane. 

Più tardi, dopo il meet and greet più lungo della sua vita (ed è sopravvissuto alla sua buona dose di meet and greet ai suoi tempi), nonché uno straziante after party, Liam riposava sul letto dell’hotel, si rannicchiò sotto le coperte al fresco- il getto dell’aria condizionata nella stanza- pentendosi della sue precedenti scelte di vita. Beh, non era del tutto vero, faceva il melodrammatico, lo sapeva. Solitamente gli piacevano le feste e gli sarebbe dovuta piacere questa; dopotutto, stava celebrando l’apertura di un nuovo negozio di Hugo dando risalto alla sua capsule collection. Ma non gliene fregava un cazzo. In quel momento, il più grande pentimento di Liam- il dichiarare di voler forse abbandonare tutto per andare a vivere in una fattoria. A cosa cazzo stava pensando? Era andato avanti gli ultimi due anni senza pensare a Zayn; perchè ora, dopo aver letto un articolo riguardo la sua reale situazione immobiliare, stava logorando i suoi pensieri? Si chiese cosa facesse Zayn nella sua fattoria. Stava piantando i pomodori? O, lì aveva uno studio dove poteva scrivere e registrare? Conoscendo Zayn, aveva un esercito di chissà quanti animali. Liam sentiva ancora quella stanchezza fino a dentro le ossa che ha avuto il sopravvento su di lui durante l’intervista, ma la sua mente era troppo su di giri per lasciarlo cadere nel pacifico sonno a cui ambiva; invece, prese il suo cellulare e semplicemente cercò il suo nome. Le prime cinque ricerche che uscirono fuori, ovviamente tutte di varie riviste trash, avevano alcune variazioni sul titolo “L’ex membro dei One Direction Liam sta pensando di abbandonare tutto per la vita di campagna, come Zayn!”

Liam sospirò. Il livello di stupidità del titolo era ridicolo. Sperava che Zayn non avesse visto nessuna di queste assurdità. La sua fattoria aveva il Wi-Fi? Quanto lontano dalla rete viveva Zayn? Dopo Liam pensò a Zayn. Aveva speso infinite ore con lui, anche se è stato molto tempo fa. Lo Zayn che conosceva era un fanatico dell’internet. Quando non postava, controllava sempre le sue notifiche: Liam non poteva immaginare uno Zayn completamente offline. 

Il cellulare di Liam squillò- interruppe il suo scrollare tra i siti di gossip e lo spaventò così tanto che stava quasi per farlo cadere sul letto. Era un numero sconosciuto, ma veniva dall’Inghilterra. Era già passata la mezzanotte da un bel pò. Guardò il +44 prima di rispondere. 

“Sono Liam.” 

“Leeyum? Sono Zayn.”

La voce era leggermente roca ma era sicuramente Zayn, e Liam pensò che stesse per avere un infarto. Il pensare così tanto a Zayn l’ha richiamato, come un demone, o come la fottuta Maria la Sanguinaria?

“Ah, hey. Ciao. Um, ne è passato di tempo.” Liam, stranamente, non sapeva cosa dire. Non aveva nemmeno chiesto come Zayn avesse fatto a trovare il suo numero, che ha cambiato molte volte nell’ultimo anno; sapeva che i ragazzi nella band avessero i loro modi per avere dei recapiti. E si sentì ancora una volta arrabbiato con Zayn; avevano così tanto perso i contatti al punto che una semplice chiamata era imbarazzante, quando c’era stato un tempo dove non resistevano un giorno senza parlarsi. Cercò di reprimere il fastidio. “Come stai? Come stanno- le cose? Va tutto bene?” 

Ci fu una lunga pausa e Liam si chiese se Zayn avesse letto gli articoli, o era stranamente una semplice coincidenza. Per quale altro motivo avrebbe dovuto contattarlo, dopo più di un anno di silenzio stampa?

“Va tutto bene. Tutto molto bene, amico. Come sta la tua famiglia?”

Liam odiava gli insoliti convenevoli, almeno c’era qualcosa su cui poteva muoversi. 

“Bene, stanno tutti bene. La mia mamma e il mio papà si tengono occupati, le mie sorelle stanno bene. Impegnate con le loro famiglie. Come stanno le tue sorelle? I tuoi genitori stanno bene?” 

“Sì, stanno tutti bene. Le mie sorelle sono cresciute, il che è spaventoso.” Ci fu un’altra lunga pausa. “Mi fa piacere che la tua famiglia stia bene. Ma come stai tu?”

Liam fu colto alla sprovvista. Si girò su un fianco, ancora sotto le coperte, e guardò il muro più vicino, che era il pavimento fino alle finestre sul soffitto che davano lo sguardo sul bellissimo panorama dell’art déco di Miami, tutta illuminata e scintillante nella notte. Liam sarebbe tornato a Londra in mattinata. Avrebbe dovuto prendersi un giorno in più per godersi uno delle sue città preferite al mondo ma era stato così in movimento ultimamente che i viaggi come questo erano un uragano, programmati all’ultimo minuto. Se fosse fortunato, avrebbe avuto il tempo per qualche nuotata in piscina in mattinata prima di essere trasportato avanti e indietro dall’aeroporto, e sarebbe stato il massimo del suo tempo libero a Miami. 

“Bene, sto bene amico. Tutto va alla grande. Impegnato, sai come funziona. Ma bene.”

Un’altra pausa. “Ci sono tanti bene, per qualcuno che sta pensando di abbandonare tutto per vivere in un fattoria.” 

La voce di Zayn era calma e scherzosa, ma Liam riconobbe un sottofondo di serietà e si ricordò di innumerevoli ore, nelle stanze d’hotel e i tour bus e i backstage, dove Zayn lo avrebbe guardato con uno sguardo serio mentre Liam avrebbe raccontato le sue ultime lamentele e Zayn l’avrebbe ascoltato.

“Ah, quindi hai visto gli articoli.”

“Sì. Ero online e le mie notifiche stavano esplodendo, non capivo il perchè. E poi ho visto l’intervista.” 

“Ah, bene, era per dire, cioè il vivere in una fattoria.” Liam deglutì, capendo il suo errore. “Voglio dire, non che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nel vivere in una fattoria, ovviamente. Solo- cioè, è solo di quelle cose che dici nelle interviste.” 

Voleva prendersi a schiaffi. Stava peggiorando la situazione. Fece un bel respiro, voltò le spalle alla magnifica vista dalle finestre per stendersi di schiena e guardare il soffitto mentre aspettava una risposta da Zayn.

“Era per dire, eh? Ne sei sicuro, Leeyum?”

Liam non capiva cosa volesse dire Zayn. “Voglio dire, non era per dire, solo-”

Zayn lo interruppe. “Dovresti venire e stare con me. Nella fattoria. In realtà è per questo che ti ho chiamato. Per invitarti a restare per una visita, per una settimana. Gira tutto intorno a questo, no? Decidi se è la vita che vuoi. Mi puoi aiutare a coltivare i campi e a dare da mangiare alle mie galline.” 

Liam non sapeva dire se Zayn lo stesso prendendo per il culo o no, ripetendo le sue parole dell’intervista. “Hai delle galline?”

“Nah, amico, ti sto solo prendendo in giro.”

E Liam riusciva ad immaginarsi Zayn in quel momento, un sopracciglio scherzosamente alzato mentre faceva tranquillamente un tiro dalla sigaretta. Liam non sapeva nemmeno se Zayn fumasse ancora, ma lo Zayn nella sua testa soffiò un altezzoso ma esteticamente piacevole anello di fumo mentre dolcemente provocava Liam.

Zayn continuò. “Ma il mio giardino è fottutamente fuori controllo quest’anno, quindi mi servirà il tuo aiuto a togliere le erbacce.”

Liam non sapeva cosa dire. Non conosceva una versione di Zayn che avrebbe estirpato un giardino. O forse, non conosceva Zayn così bene come credeva - o forse sono passati molti anni tra lo Zayn che lui conosceva e l’uomo che è adesso. 

“Uh, grazie Zayn. E’ molto gentile da parte tua, ma, uh, non penso che la vita di campagna faccia per me.”

Sapeva che la scusa non reggeva, ma non poteva dire, voglio vederti così tanto ma non so come ci troveremo, e non ho saputo per molto, molto tempo chi sei per me. 

“Non sei stanco Liam?” Il tono di Zayn era serio. “Sembri stanco nelle interviste.”

“Ha - bene, dire a qualcuno che sembra stanco significa che ha veramente un aspetto orribile, sai.” E Liam lo sapeva che il tono era duro, ma seriamente, stavano finalmente avendo una conversazione e Zayn ha detto che lui sembra stanco?

“Non avevi un aspetto orribile, stavi bene. Ma sembravi stanco. Ogni volta che sono online, sei in una diversa parte del mondo. Ti esibisci in alcuni concerti di beneficenza, partecipi ad alcune sfilate di merda.” Zayn si fermò per un minuto. Quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era ancora più delicata, e il suo accento forte. “Non sei stanco di correre sempre verso il prossimo posto, Liam?”

Liam era stanco. Esausto, ma non poteva ammetterlo a qualcuno che era diventato uno sconosciuto nella sua vita. Ma non era mai stato forte quando doveva negare a Zayn qualcosa che voleva, che fosse un salto da Starbucks o una battuta di pesca con solo loro due nel mezzo del Nord America tour. Liam sentiva la sua determinazione indebolirsi. 

“Non lo so Zayn, ho un sacco di cose da fare nei prossimi due mesi”.

“Una settimana” esortò Zayn. “Forza Leeyum. Se dopo una settimana davvero non ti piace, puoi andare. Ma resta solo per una settimana.”

“In Pennsylvania. Nella tua fattoria. Nel bel mezzo del nulla.”

Liam guardò il suo cellulare, ma non ha ricevuto nessuna risposta. Zayn non poteva essere serio. Liam non ha mai smesso di visitare il mondo dopo che la band è andata in pausa. Non si è mai fermato. Dubai una settimana , Londra la prossima , e poi Los Angeles. Non importa dove, finché continua a spostarsi. Ma gli è mancato Zayn, gli mancava il suo ex compagno di band. Il suo vecchio amico. Non lo vedeva di persona da anni. E non potrebbe essere così male, in una fattoria, giusto? 

Liam sospirò. “Va bene. Una settimana. Ma spero che il tuo Wi-Fi sia fottutamente eccezionale, amico.” 

Zayn rise, una risata a squarciagola, e Liam sentì un’ondata - di qualcosa. Era come nostalgia di casa, ma non aveva senso dal momento che Zayn non era mai stato la sua casa. Ma i One Direction sono stati la sua famiglia speciale in viaggio per tanti anni, quindi forse era solo la sensazione di mancanza di quei giorni. 

“Ti invierò l’indirizzo da questo numero, okay? In qualunque momento nelle prossime due settimane circa, sentiti libero di venire a stare da me, solo fammi sapere quando stai per arrivare così posso prepararti una stanza degli ospiti. Non vedo l’ora, ci vediamo presto amico.”

E prima che Liam potesse anche solo rispondere, Zayn aveva terminato la chiamata. Guardò il soffitto, la mente in corsa; si sentì improvvisamente nervoso ed eccitato insieme. Stava davvero per farlo, passare del tempo con Zayn più di quanto abbia avuto negli anni? In una fattoria, tra tutti i cazzo di posti? Anche se, oltre ad un’isola sperduta, Liam rifletté, dove altro potrebbero loro due trascorrere una settimana insieme completamente tranquilli? Non era sicuro di come sarebbe stato questo strano esperimento, ma era solo una settimana, che cosa potrebbe accadere di così brutto? 

Liam guardava il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino. Alberi e altri dannati alberi. Non che lui non apprezzasse gli alberi, o la natura in generale, ma gli alberi erano l’UNICA cosa che ha visto nell’ultima ora. Dopo l’atterraggio all'aeroporto, la macchina che aveva prenotato per portarlo alla fattoria di Zayn lo stava aspettando, ed era da un’ora in macchina- l’autista gli aveva solo fatto sapere che sarebbero arrivati tra una ventina di minuti circa. 

Liam era sia impaziente per l’arrivo e sia terrorizzato all’idea- ricordò le conversazioni che aveva avuto la scorsa settimana prima di preparare una sola valigia e far sapere al suo team di cancellare tutti gli appuntamenti poiché si stava prendendo una settimana per sé. Non aveva nulla di importante nel suo calendario, grazie a Dio, nessuna esibizione o premiazioni o qualcos’altro del genere, l’unica cosa che ha dovuto cancellare era una partecipazione a una sfilata per una raccolta fondi, il che è stato facile siccome avrebbe mandato un generoso assegno al suo posto. 

Quando Audra, la sua assistente personale e l’organizzatrice di tutte le cose, aveva chiesto se stesse andando a visitare i suoi genitori, aveva vagamente menzionato di andare negli Stati Uniti, forse New York per una settimana. Lei non aveva ulteriormente insistito. 

La prima persona a cui l’ha detto è stata Louis. 

“Una settimana con Zayn in una fattoria? Ma dai, Liam.”

Liam aspettò per altro, dato che solitamente Louis aveva tante cose da dire su cose del genere. Ma c’era silenzio. Liam guardò il suo cellulare per assicurarsi che la chiamata fosse ancora in corso. 

“Tutto qui? Ti dico che sto per trascorrere una settimana con Zayn, che non vedo da anni, e sto per andare nella sua cazzo di fattoria e, tra tutte le cose, dici solo ‘ma dai’?” Liam non sapeva che tipo di reazione voleva da Louis, ma non era questa. Se fosse onesto con sé stesso, cosa che al momento non era, per rispetto nei confronti delle SUOI sentimenti, voleva che Louis lo dissuadesse dal farlo. O almeno di apparire scioccato.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” Louis disse ragionevolmente.

Liam non voleva un Louis ragionevole. Voleva il drammatico, eccessivo Louis.

“Non lo so. Ho pensato che avessi altro da dire?” Liam stava cercando di fare la sua valigia, ma non sapeva cosa portare. Voleva mettere in valigia dei vestiti che fossero adatti per la fattoria, ma anche, dei vestiti che gli farebbero fare una bella figura. Alzò gli occhi al cielo a sé stesso. Su chi cercava di fare colpo, le fottute galline? Poi si ricordò: non c’erano galline. Beh, certamente non voleva fare colpo su Zayn. 

“Divertiti a vivere fuori dal mondo, buona fortuna a mungere una mucca.”

Niall era stato il prossimo. Non è stato più utile di quanto lo fosse stato Louis. 

“Ah, Liam sembra divertente, dì a Zayn che mi manca, okay?”

Liam si insospettì. “Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai parlato con Zayn?” 

“Ah, penso siano passati un paio di mesi da quando abbiamo fatto una bella chiacchierata, mi manca il ragazzo. Oh- la pubblicità è finita, scusa amico, devo andare.” 

E Niall aveva riattaccato perchè la sua fottuta partita di golf era in onda, e Liam si domandava come mai lui e Zayn avessero litigato ma Niall parlava ancora con lui? Ogni volta che si è incontrato con Niall non ha mai menzionato che fosse ancora con in contatto con Zayn. Liam si irritò di nuovo. 

Harry fu probabilmente il meno utile di tutti. 

“Ascolta Liam, le galline sono complicate, okay? Voglio dire, quando tenevo in braccio una gallina-”

“Harry, quando cazzo è stata l’ultima volta che hai tenuto in braccio una gallina?” Liam era esasperato. 

Ci fu una lunga pausa. “Ti sei perso la mia campagna con Gucci l’anno scorso? C’erano delle galline e delle capre. Comunque, devi essere attento, tenere in braccio una gallina non è facile come sembra. Probabilmente dovrai afferrarle per prendere le uova ogni giorno, okay?” 

Liam ricordò la famigerata pubblicità di Gucci con Harry e le galline. Come può essersene dimenticato. “Zayn non ha galline, amico.”

“Bene, okay, ma nel caso le avesse-”

I suoi genitori sono stati gli ultimi a cui l’ha detto. 

“Penso che sia fantastico che tu e Zayn vi stiate ricongiungendo, è sempre stato il mio preferito.” La reazione di sua madre era esattamente come si aspettava che fosse. 

“Dì a Zayn che ci manca, e sta attento, le fattorie possono essere più pericolose di quello che pensi.” Le perle di saggezza di suo padre non erano perse su Liam. 

“Non penso che sia realmente una fattoria-”

Beh, figliolo, sta attento in qualsiasi caso.”

Sua madre aggiunse. “Una settimana in campagna sembra così bello e rilassante. Dovremmo davvero vedere se riusciamo a prenotare qualcosa-”

Liam smise di ascoltare poiché i suoi genitori iniziarono a pianificare la loro prossima vacanza. 

“Eccoci qua.” L’autista interruppe i pensieri di Liam; la macchina si fermò davanti a una grande casa bianca. Liam sbirciò fuori dal finestrino- la sua settimana in campagna era arrivata. Messaggiò Zayn con un semplice “Sono qui” e quasi subito ricevette una risposta. 

“Vieni alla porta principale.” 

Liam fece un bel respiro. E’ il tempo di prepararsi alla battaglia, o qualsiasi detto fosse. 

Zayn si presentò all’ingresso con dei semplici jeans chiari e una camicia oversize bianca con un pò di piccoli buchi su un lato. Era scalzo e i suoi capelli erano così lunghi che la fine era arricciata e sfiorava il colletto della sua camicia. Liam osservò i tatuaggi sul suo collo, che aveva visto solo nelle foto. Perchè questo era Zayn e la vita era ingiusta, anche nel suo essere informale e rilassato nella sua casa, sembrava un servizio fotografico vivente. Eranp le ciglia e gli zigomi e i tatuaggi, e il modo in cui portava i suoi vestiti e- Liam fermò il suo filo dei pensieri. 

“Uh, ciao.” Liam non sapeva che altro dire.

Con sua grande sorpresa, Zayn si fece avanti e lo avvolse in un abbraccio; il suo mento sulla spalla di Liam, e Liam, tramite la sua memoria muscolare o la sua mente sleale, rivisse ogni abbraccio che aveva ricevuto nelle braccia scolpite di Zayn. L’abbraccio fu lungo e si costrinse a rilassarsi e a ricambiare l’abbraccio con un solo braccio, perchè l’altro braccio teneva il suo borsone. 

Zayn si tirò indietro. Il suo sorriso era lieve ma i suoi occhi brillavano e sembrava sincero quando disse: “Non credevo che saresti venuto veramente, ma sono felice che tu l’abbia fatto. Sei pronto per un giro?”

“Uh, sì, sì. Non vedo l’ora di vedere questa famosa fattoria di cui ho sentito tanto parlare.” Liam afferrò la sua borsa e seguì Zayn in casa. 

Liam non fu sorpreso di scoprire che la fattoria non fosse realmente una fattoria, o almeno, non lo è stata per molto tempo. Mentre Zayn camminava per la casa, spiegava che la casa originale era abbastanza piccola ma negli anni sono state costruite nuove stanze e aggiunte. Zayn precisò che i pavimenti e i muri non combaciavano dentro la casa, dando una biografia di quando ogni stanza sia stata aggiunta. Diversi anni fa, il precedente proprietario spese una fortuna per aggiornare e modernizzare l’intera struttura, prima di metterla in vendita per andare in pensione nella parte meridionale del paese. E’ stato allora che Zayn l’ha comprata. 

E’ facile vedere dove Zayn ha messo il suo tocco personale nella casa. Una stanza bellissima con una grande vetrata è stata trasformata in uno studio artistico, coperto con delle enormi tele con delle linee decise di graffiti sfrecciavano in tutte le direzioni e infinite casse di vernice spray copriva un lungo tavolo che si estendeva per tutte la lunghezza della stanza. C’era una lussuosa sala cinema nel seminterrato e un’altra stanza fu trasformata in una palestra con pesi liberi e un sacco da box di grandi dimensioni appeso con una trave rinforzata al soffitto. Un’altra stanza era uno studio di registrazione- Liam guardò lo studio bramosamente. Era piccolo, ma completamente attrezzato e le pareti erano coperte con ogni tipo di poster e fotografie, formando un immenso collage che voleva osservare meglio. Liam capì tutto, senza troppe domande, lasciando la voce di Zayn, un forte accento come al solito, travolgerlo mentre dava dettagli riguardo la storia della casa. 

“Quindi niente galline, amico?” stuzzicò Liam. Aveva appoggiato le borse nella stanza che Zayn aveva detto che sarebbe stata sua per la settimana e continuarono il giro verso la porta sul resto della casa, dove Zayn indossò un paio di stivali marroncini e sporchi. 

“Nah, nessuna cazzo di gallina. Solo i cani e il mio giardino.” I cani, tutti e tre di diverse dimensioni, saltarono quando Liam entrò per la prima volta nella casa, e una volta che avevano soddisfatto la loro curiosità annusando ogni centimetro delle sue gambe e del suo borsone, saltarono via di nuovo. 

Zayn guardò le bianchissime scarpe da ginnastica di Liam. “Ecco, indossa queste.” Indicò un altro paio di stivali vicino alla porta sul retro. Erano nere e robuste e sembravano nuove. “Sta piovendo da tutta l’estate, è molto fangoso lì fuori.” 

Liam si tolse le sue scarpe da ginnastica e indossò gli stivali. Calzavano a pennello. Liam guardò Zayn, che lo stava guardando con un innocente espressione sul suo viso, gli occhi spalancati e le sopracciglia leggermente rialzate.

“Zayn, le hai comprate per me?” Liam sapeva, dopo anni di scambi di vestiti con Zayn ad X-factor e in tour, che di solito condividevano qualsiasi camicia o giacca finché non fosse troppo piccola, ma Liam non entrava nei pantaloni di Zayn, la sua vita e le sue cosce non erano così magre, e non poteva indossare le scarpe di Zayn, dato che aveva una taglia e mezzo più grande rispetto all’altro. 

“Ho pensato che non avresti preso le scarpe giuste. Scarpe da ginnastica bianche, davvero Leeyum?” Zayn sorrise e uscì dalla porta sul retro, e Liam scosse la sua testa, pronto per vedere il giardino che Zayn sembrava così fiero di mostrare. 

Il primo giorno nella fattoria consistette in un tour completo e poi Zayn cucinò una cena deliziosa di spaghetti alla bolognese. Liam aveva dimenticato di quanto fosse buona la cucina di Zayn; cercò di offrire il suo aiuto in cucina, accennando a Zayn che le sue abilità culinarie erano migliorate a vista d’occhio nel corso degli anni, ma Zayn l’aveva semplicemente mandato via. 

“Ci saranno tante occasione per cucinare nel corso della settimana, okay? Solo rilassati, stasera sei mio ospite.”

“Tecnicamente sarò il tuo ospite anche per il resto della settimana.” Liam sorrise, bevendo un sorso della birra fredda che Zayn gli aveva offerto dal fornitissimo frigo. Si chiese se Zayn avesse sempre a disposizione così tanto cibo e bibite, o solo quando gli ospiti erano imminenti; non che potesse ordinare del cibo da Seamless come a New York. 

“Nah, questa è vacanza lavorativa, non lo sapevi?” Zayn si allontanò dal piano cottura, dove stava mescolando della salsa di pomodoro in una grande pentola con un cucchiaio di legno, e sorrise a Liam, la lingua tra i denti. 

“Lo so, lo so, il giardino non si strapperà le erbacce da solo.” Liam inspirò a lungo- l’intera cucina, che era grande e ariosa e illuminata, proprio come aveva immaginato che fosse una cucina da fattoria, odorava di pomodori e spezie e carne bollita e lo stomaco di Liam brontolò- non aveva mangiato nulla da quando aveva preso l’aereo. 

Il sorriso di Zayn svanì dalla sua faccia, e si girò verso i fornelli, la sua schiena verso Liam. Si era legato un grembiule nero sopra i suoi vestiti, la parte anteriore diceva “Vi sfamerò tutti stronzi.” Era molto da Zayn. 

“Liam.” Fermò il suo mescolare, ma non lo guardò negli occhi. “Sì, mi servirà dell’aiuto per estirpare le erbacce. Ma oltre questo, dicevo sul serio. Sei mio ospite. E voglio che ti rilassi. Fai ciò che vuoi mentre sei qui. Puoi usare la palestra, puoi usare il mio studio- quello di registrazione o quello artistico. Puoi usare tutto ciò che vuoi, okay?” 

Liam strinse saldamente la sua birra. Non capiva perchè Zayn l’avesse invitato in ciò che ovviamente era il suo rifugio in un luogo isolato. Sapeva che nessuno dei ragazzi fosse stato qui, e si chiese, oltre la famiglia e forse altri amici intimi, chi altro è stato abbastanza fortunato da essere il benvenuto nella fattoria. 

Liam cercò di rilassare la sua presa sulla birra. L’appoggiò sul bancone più vicino, e piegò le braccia sul petto. Cosa aveva visto Zayn in quell’intervista che gli ha fatto contattare Liam dopo tanto tempo? Certamente non poteva essere l’accenno al fatto di voler abbandonare tutto per la fattoria; doveva essere più di quello. 

“Zayn, quando hai visto l’intervista, perchè- cosa ti ha spinto a chiamarmi?”

Zayn continuò a mescolare per un minuto, prima di togliere la pentola dal fuoco, e versarla in una grande ciotola che già conteneva la pasta. Appoggiò il cucchiaio, e si girò verso Liam, slegando il suo grembiule. 

“Poco prima di dire che avresti abbandonato tutto per vivere in una fattoria, hai parlato della tua prossima capsule collection e dello scrivere nuova musica. Ma poi-” Zayn si fermò, posando il suo grembiule e iniziando a distribuire porzioni di bolognese dalla grande ciotola dentro due ciotole più piccole. Prese entrambe le ciotole, e iniziò a camminare fuori dalla cucina. “Prendi la mia birra e le forchette e i tovaglioli, okay?”

Liam prese le bottiglie di birra e il piccolo pacco di fazzoletti e gli utensili esposti, e seguì Zayn fuori la porta sul retro, dove una grande, veranda riparata avvolgeva il retro della casa. C’era un impianto per mangiare all’aperto, e si sedettero, rivolti verso il cortile sul retro e il giardino. Liam non era sicuro di che ora fosse, il fuso orario tra Londra e la costa orientale americana era di sei ore e non ha guardato il suo cellulare da prima che Zayn iniziasse a cucinare la cena, ma a questo punto il jet lag era un costante modo di essere. Il sole non era ancora tramontato e la temperatura era calda ma non rovente. 

Zayn continuò. “Stavi parlando della musica e dei vestiti, e poi ti sei fermato. E c’era questa espressione sul tuo viso che non ho mai visto prima. Sembravi stanco, ma non una normale stanchezza. Sembravi-” Zayn sospirò. 

Liam era nel bel mezzo di un abbuffata, dato che era affamato. Liam ingoiò il più presto possibile. “Sembravo?” chiese. 

Zayn sospirò di nuovo, roteando la sua forchetta nella pasta. “Non riesco nemmeno a descriverlo, sembravi così stremato da tutto. E non ti ho mai visto così. E Liam, ti conosco. Tu non ti fermi mai. Non ti sei mai fermato dalla pausa. Non ti sei mai fermato da X Factor. Per la prima volta, davvero. Ti sei mai fermato per respirare da quando avevi quattordici anni?” 

Liam smise di mangiare e guardò verso il verde groviglio del giardino. Decise di essere onesto con Zayn. E’ più facile essere onesti quando non c’è nessuno in giro, nessuna telecamera, nessuna intervista, nessuno su cui fare colpo. Non che lui volesse fare colpo su Zayn, ma le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire e lui è sempre stato più onesto con Zayn che con quasi chiunque altro nella sua vita, eccetto forse Andy. 

“Prima di andare ad X Factor- la prima volta, voglio dire. Lo sai, o meglio, te lo dissi molto tempo fa. Mio padre mi portava ovunque per esibirmi. Non importava se fosse di fronte a delle persone anziane, a una fiera, o in un pub. E sono felice, sono fottutamente felice che l’abbia fatto.” Liam sentì un impetuosa ondata di affetto per suo padre. “Perchè se non l’avesse fatto, non sarei mai stato pronto per X Factor. Non sarei mai stato pronto per tutto quello che abbiamo passato. Niente di tutto questo. Ma, sì, è una cosa che va avanti da prima che avessi quattordici anni. E’ come essere su un tapis roulant. E sta andando così veloce e tu ci sei sopra da molto tempo, non puoi scendere, capisci?” 

Liam si sentì messo a nudo dalla confessione. Anche quando aveva iniziato a vedere la terapista, in mezzo al peggio del suo alcolismo, non sapeva se fosse mai stato davvero sincero. E’ ritornato in terapia, vedendo qualcun altro, gli ultimi paio d’anni quando la sua ansia era così grave che poteva a malapena lasciare la sua casa senza un imminente attacco di panico. Entrambe le volte, lui e il suo terapista hanno lavorato nello sviluppare un meccanismo di reazione salutare per affrontare i suoi problemi. E si sono ovviamente immersi nel suo passato. Ma in qualche modo, Liam non aveva mai realizzato prima di questo momento di quanto era stato sul tapis roulant, incapace di saltare giù per un momento, per la paura che tutto si fermasse. 

Guardò Zayn, che aveva allontanato la sua pasta e stava bevendo la sua birra, i suoi occhi scuri su Liam. Appoggiò la bottiglia ed estrasse un pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino. “Ti dispiace?”

“Fai pure. Me ne offri una?”

Zayn annuì, le dita che sfiorano Liam dopo che gli passò una sigaretta. Accese l’estremità per lui, poi si appoggiò allo schienale e si accese la sua. Entrambi si sedettero lì per un pò, i rumori delle serate di campagna, gli uccelli e il fruscio delle foglie, tutto intorno a loro mentre fumavano sul portico. 

“Beh, allora, lavoriamo sul farti scendere dal tapis roulant per un pò, okay?” Il tono di Zayn era lieve, ma il sguardo era intenso. 

Liam annuì, guardando il fumo sulla sua testa. Lo voleva, veramente, ma era tutto quello che non aveva mai conosciuto. 

Terzo giorno alla fattoria e Liam si è abituato a una routine. Era veramente una routine se era solo il secondo giorno che è stato qui, si chiese, considerando che il primo giorno c’era stato solo il giro e la cena, e dopo Liam andò a dormire presto così poteva adattarsi al cambio d’orario. 

Si svegliò il giorno dopo ed era molto presto. Zayn gli aveva detto la sera prima che non era un tipo mattiniero e Liam era sollevato dal fatto che alcune cose non cambiano mai, anche le piccole, apparentemente insignificanti cose. Decise di iniziare la sua giornata andando a fare una corsetta. 

Il resto del giorno, e il giorno seguente, e i giorni a seguire andavano così:

Liam si svegliava presto, poco prima dell’alba. Si metteva di fretta i suoi vestiti per l’allenamento e faceva una bella e lunga corsa, solo lui e l’alba e gli uccelli che erano ugualmente sorpresi ed emozionati dall’alba ogni mattino, non importava quante volte avessero precedentemente accolto il nuovo giorno. Voleva correre lungo la vasta proprietà della fattoria, ma Zayn l’aveva avvertito che la maggior parte del terreno non era stato adeguatamente pulito da decenni, e se avesse provato a percorrere il perimetro avrebbe incontrato vari tipi di serpenti, le buche delle talpe e ed era impossibile correre tra i cespugli. Quindi Liam correva lungo la lunga strada fuori dalla proprietà di Zayn. Corse sul marciapiede, e quando sentiva lo sforzo lungo i suoi stinchi, passava allo stretto strato di erbe che costeggiava la strada. 

Quando correva cercava di liberare la sua mente, simile a quando faceva yoga; cercava di viversi il momento, di sentire il terreno sotto i suoi piedi, focalizzarsi sul suo respiro e di apprezzare l’infinita fila di verdi alberi lungo il suo cammino. 

Dopo essere ritornato dopo un paio d’ore, si faceva una doccia. La stanza degli ospiti in cui stava era all’estremità opposta del grande corridoio del secondo piano dove c’era la stanza di Zayn e aveva un bagno adiacente, così non doveva preoccuparsi di svegliare Zayn con i suoi rumori mattutini. 

Dopo andava di sotto in cucina a preparare la colazione per lui e Zayn. La prima mattina, nel mezzo dello strapazzare le uova e di friggere il bacon e di tostare il pane e tagliare gli avocado, si fermò per chiedersi se Zayn mangiasse un abbondante colazione la mattina, ma decise che poteva sempre impacchettare qualche avanzo per dopo. 

Zayn scendeva mentre Liam impiattava il cibo e spegneva la costosa macchina per il cappuccino, che suonava costantemente, annunciando che la preparazione della schiuma era finita. 

Come già detto, Zayn non era un tipo mattutino, e lo era ancora, e probabilmente non sarebbe mai stato una persona mattutina come lo era Liam. Era scontroso e raggrinzito e silenzioso la mattina, ma a Liam non dispiaceva, come il leggero “grazie Leeyum” di Zayn o come cercava di spostare i suoi capelli arruffati dai suoi occhi mentre allungava il braccio per prendere il suo piatto, era abbastanza per riempire Liam con un senso di soddisfazione. Lui e Zayn mangiavano in silenzio, mentre Liam beveva la sua seconda tazza di tè e Zayn buttava giù il suo caffè. 

Dopo la colazione, Zayn lo trascinava fuori in giardino, e avrebbero trascorso l’intera mattinata a strappare le erbacce, rastrellare, innaffiare ed estirpando ancora un pò. Zayn mostrò a Liam la differenza tra tutto ciò che ha piantato- c’erano ancora dei pomodori verdi, cetrioli e tutti i tipi di peperoni, un enorme zucchina, e fila dopo fila praticamente tutto ciò che si possa desiderare in un orto. Liam era emozionato riguardo la lunga fila di quello che un giorno sarebbe diventato una grande zucca arancione. 

“Cosa ci fai con tutta questa scorta?” Liam chiese una mattina. Anche se Zayn aveva dei visitatori abituali, non c’era modo che potesse sopravvivere alla vasta quantità di verdure. 

Zayn si chinò, recuperando delle ostinate erbacce. Si era tolto la sua maglia, e il sole scintillava sui suoi tatuaggi fantail e familiari e, il più recente, grande paesaggio urbano nella parte inferiore. “Ne do un po’ ad alcuni dei miei vicini per venderli al mercato degli agricoltori e per donare il resto alla chiesa in una città a circa venti minuti giù la strada.” 

Zayn gli insegnò pazientemente come riconoscere le diverse varietà di erbacce, e come estirparle al meglio, anche come riparare la recinzione che circondava il giardino che teneva fuori i conigli. Entrambi indossavano dei stretti guanti da giardinaggio e Liam sapeva che fosse in perfetta forma, ma dopo un paio d’ore la sua schiena necessitava di essere scricchiolata e sentiva la stanchezza delle sue braccia. Il giardinaggio non era un gioco. 

Dopo un veloce pranzo con dei panini messi insieme, Zayn si ritirava nel suo studio di registrazione. Liam voleva unirsi, ma voleva anche lasciare dello spazio a Zayn, consapevole del fatto che non avevano trascorso tutto questo tempo insieme dai tempi della band, e non voleva essere l’ospite appiccicoso.

Così controllò le sue email e le sue notifiche e ritwittò e mise mi piace ad alcuni post, esaminò nuova musica, e quando era sfinito e stufo di stare online, scese nello studio artistico di Zayn. Gli era stata data carta bianca per usare qualsiasi cosa nello studio ma Liam non era portato per l’arte dei graffiti come Zayn. Così prese in prestito un piccolo sketchbook e alcune matite carine dato che aveva lasciato il suo set a Londra e trascorse i pomeriggi a disegnare sul portico sul retro. Lavorò su degli sketch dettagliati, ispirato da una foto che aveva fatto sul suo cellulare del fiume Tamigi in una delle sue corse mattutine lo scorso mese, e poi andò avanti a disegnare il giardino o qualsiasi altra cosa che catturasse la sua attenzione. 

Più tardi nel pomeriggio, Zayn lo avrebbe richiamato dal portico e avrebbero trascorso del tempo nella palestra. Ancora una volta, Liam velocemente si abbandonò tra i ricordi, ricordando i pomeriggi trascorsi a fare boxe con Zayn; che era stata un’altra cosa che avevano scoperto avere in comune all’epoca- l’adolescenza trascorsa a fare boxe, e così andavano, round dopo round, allenandosi tra loro e facendo i turni per i guantoni da boxe. Alcune volte Liam avrebbe guardato Zayn e cercato di ricordare come fosse allora- meno tatuato, le guance più tonde, ma gli occhi erano sempre gli stessi intensi color nocciola. Pensò riguardo agli anni che erano passati da allora, e il modo in cui sono cambiati, sia insieme che separati. 

E questa era la cosa complicata riguardo il tempo che aveva trascorso nella fattoria- a Liam sembrava che il tempo fosse su una fascia elastica, che si estende infinitamente, permettendogli di guardare al passato e di sbirciare nel futuro, ma che poi l’avrebbe riportato velocemente al presente, dove il tempo era sospeso. Fuori dalla bolla della fattoria, la vita continuava. C’erano degli impegni per cui Liam sarebbe dovuto tornare- cene e show e contratti e tutto ciò che comporta l’essere una pop star al giorno d’oggi. 

Ma nella fattoria, erano solo lui e Zayn e la loro piccola routine, e mentre Liam aveva paura che si sarebbe annoiato, si era abituato alla routine così facilmente che non aveva prestato attenzione al passare dei giorni. 

E così si svegliò, e fece una corsa, e preparò la colazione e mangiò con Zayn e poi curò il giardino con Zayn, e disegnò con solo i cani e il portico sul retro a fargli compagnia, e poi fece boxe con Zayn, girando intorno, e allenando e muovendo i suoi piedi mentre i suoi ricordi passavano davanti i suoi occhi.

A cena facevano dei turni per cucinare. Liam cercò di impegnarsi al massimo per stupire Zayn con la sua cucina, e considerando la quantità che Zayn dava via era giustificato. Le sere le trascorrevano nel portico, condividendo la loro musica. 

Non parlavano molto all’inizio, ma gradualmente ritornarono a come erano abituati. Le prime due notti aveva discusso dettagliatamente su cosa le loro sorelle stessero facendo e su come stavano i loro genitori. Parlarono di persone che entrambi conoscevano, vari membri della band e della sicurezza e celebrità minori e su quello che stavano facendo. E poi andarono avanti, parlando dei film e dei documentari che avevano entrambi guardato, la recente musica che non riuscivano a smettere di   
ascoltare e le idee che avevano per le loro canzoni. 

E così continuava la routine. E Liam non sapeva se potesse davvero respirare ancora, ma era bello bloccare il resto del mondo, anche solo per un momento. 

Il settimo giorno venne e se ne andò, e poi Liam guardò l’app del suo calendario e realizzò che era stato alla fattoria nove giorni. Merda. Aveva abusato della sua ospitalità di diversi giorni e Zayn era stato troppo gentile da non dire niente. 

Quella sera a cena, Liam era ansioso. Quando era ansioso, le sue tendenze perfezionistiche uscivano in tutta la loro forza. Aveva cucinato un pollo arrostito che era troppo solo per lui e Zayn. Aveva fatto un’insalata piena delle prime verdure del giardino e aveva arrostito un cavolfiore. C’erano anche i maccheroni al tartufo e formaggio, che Liam non aveva nemmeno voglia di mangiare- eppure aveva passato un bel pò di tempo a perfezionare la salsa al formaggio. Gli occhi di Zayn si ingrandirono quando arrivò in cucina e vide l’immensità del cibo. 

Liam aveva lasciato la fattoria per la prima volta in nove giorni quel pomeriggio. Invece del tempo che lui normalmente trascorreva online, aveva preso il pickup nell’annesso garage sotto l’insistenza di Zayn (e Liam non poteva capire perchè Zayn Malik possedesse un pickup, ma ha ipotizzato che i tempi erano cambiati) e guidò fino al negozio più vicino, a venti minuti di distanza, vicino alla chiesa di cui gli aveva parlato Zayn dove donava alcune delle sue verdure. Aveva paura di avere quella conversazione con Zayn- la- mi sono trattenuto due giorni più del dovuto quando tu sei stato già troppo gentile ad invitarmi a stare qui per una settimana dopo che non ci frequentavamo da anni- conversazione. 

Ma la parte peggiore era che Liam non voleva andare via. Non ancora. Finalmente sentiva che le costrizioni, il dominio che lo legava al tapis roulant, iniziava ad allentare la presa e gli consentiva di prendere il minimo respiro. Non era affatto libero, e probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato, ma anche il più piccolo peso sollevato dalle sue spalle gli ha fatto realizzare quanto fosse pesante il fardello che ha portato, inclusi quelli autoinflitti. 

Nessuno l’aveva infastidito al negozio, e Liam ne fu sollevato, ritornando alla fattoria per finire di cucinare. 

Mangiando in veranda, Liam esaminò Zayn. La notte era insolitamente fresca, e sembrava che la pioggia potesse cadere da un momento all’altro. L’aria era fresca sul collo di Liam dopo aver cucinato tutta la sera. 

Zayn si era infilato l’unica felpa che Liam aveva portato, ed era quella che aveva aiutato a progettare per la sua collezione con Hugo. Vedere le frecce sul retro della felpa su Zayn, riempì Liam con uno strano sentimento. E ovviamente, solo Zayn poteva rubare i suoi vestiti quando si trovavano a casa SUA e Liam aveva portato dei vestiti solo per una settimana. Aveva indossato una delle semplici camicie nere di Zayn quella sera, quindi non aveva detto nulla riguardo la felpa. 

Avevano mangiato in silenzio, ma non era imbarazzante, era confortevole, e questo di per sé fece sentire Liam al caldo. Era così preoccupato prima di arrivare alla fattoria che gli anni di silenzio si sarebbero tradotti in imbarazzanti, innaturali momenti con Zayn, ma era come fare boxe- era ritornato sul ring, e dopo un pò di riscaldamento, tutti i movimenti e le competenze ritornavano immediatamente. Era come la memoria muscolare con Zayn- il suo corpo e la sua mente ricordavano cosa fare, anche se Liam dubitava di sé stesso. O di loro stessi, o della loro amicizia, o qualsiasi cosa. 

“C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?” Zayn parlò biascicando, e Liam realizzò che aveva smesso di mangiare e stava guardando Zayn, perso nel passato. 

Liam prese un bel respiro e decise di togliersi il pensiero. “Io, uh. Mi dispiace tanto, Zayn. Mi hai invitato qui per una settimana e ho completamente perso il conto dei giorni. Mi sto divertendo così tanto qui- mi sto divertendo con te, a passare del tempo insieme. E poi oggi ho guardato il mio calendario e mi sono accorto che mi sono trattenuto più del dovuto, ma tu- tu sei troppo gentile e buono da dirlo e io-”

“Liam.” Zayn lo guardò, quegli occhi scuri lo esaminavano, e cercò di non agitarsi sotto l’intensità di quello sguardo. “Non sono il buono e gentile, davvero. Sapevo che giorno fosse e da quanto tempo sei stato qui. Volevo vedere quanto ci avresti messo per rendertene conto. E’ per questo motivo il lussuoso arrosto? Sto mangiando un senso di colpa arrosto?” Zayn gli sparò il suo celebre sorrisetto, labbra contratte e sollevate, la testa piegata da un lato, mentre i suoi lunghi capelli incorniciavano la sua faccia a pezzi. 

Liam sentì di diventare rosso. L’arrosto era parzialmente per il senso di colpa, ma gli piaceva cucinare, e voleva davvero mostrare le sue abilità culinarie a Zayn quanto poteva, finché poteva. 

“Ah, bene, ho capito. E me ne andrò domani mattina, ovviamente, devo solo trovare un autista-”

“Liam.” Zayn lo interruppe di nuovo, e fece sparire il sorrisetto. “Non devi andartene. Puoi restare, tutto il tempo che vuoi, okay? Lo so che ti ho detto una settimana, ma era un invito aperto, davvero. Non ho molto da fare nei prossimi due mesi. Rimani per tutto il tempo necessario.” 

“Non posso piombare così nella tua vita e sconvolgere tutto.”

Zayn mise da parte il suo piatto, prese una sigaretta e l’accese, prendendo un lungo tiro. Invece di offrirne una a Liam come era solito fare dopo aver finito la cena, gli passò quella che aveva già acceso. Liam esitò, poi avvolse le sue labbra dove erano appena state quelle di Zayn, e cercò di non soffermarsi su quello. Fece un altro tiro, e la ripassò, sfiorando le sue dita con quelle di Zayn. Sentì di nuovo l’aria fresca dietro il suo collo, e cercò di non guardare Zayn fumare, ma non riusciva a trattenersi. 

Zayn fece un lungo tiro e poi lo cacciò fuori. “Liam. Non hai sconvolto nulla. Mi piace averti qui. Mi piace la compagnia. Mi piace la TUA compagnia, è bello, sai? E’ passato così tanto tempo. E non abbiamo mai avuto del tempo libero come questo nella band. E tu sembri- sembri più felice. Meno stanco. Stai respirando un pò più facilmente?” E Zayn fece un altro tiro e ripassò la sigaretta. 

Liam si protese in avanti e tese le dita ma non prese ancora la sigaretta. “Sì, Sì. E’ un pò più facile respirare qui.” Prese la sigaretta, e guardò il tavolo. “Grazie Zayn. Grazie.” aggiunse leggermente, senza alzare lo sguardo. 

“Quando vuoi, Liam. Quando vuoi.” 

Il mattino seguente, Liam fece la sua routine come al solito- alzarsi presto, lunga corsa, cucinare la colazione e guardare in adorazione i capelli arruffati di Zayn attraverso le uova e il caffè e il té. Invece di strappare le erbacce, avevano trascorso la mattinata raccogliendo le verdure e a metterle in dei grandi contenitori. Si erano goduti le prime verdure dell’estate con un’insalata la sera prima, ma le verdure erano destinate per i vicini di Zayn e il mercato agricolo, e il resto era stato messo da parte per essere donato alla chiesa di cui Zayn aveva parlato. 

Dopo pranzo e prima di fare boxe con Zayn, invece di controllare tutti i suoi social, Liam iniziò a fare delle chiamate dalla stanza degli ospiti. Si mise comodo sul letto. La prima fu Audra.

Gli piaceva la sua assistente perchè non era una che spende troppe parole. 

“Un’altra settimana negli Stati Uniti Liam? E quando pensi di ritornare a Londra? Hai una cena di beneficenza il prossimo fine settimana.” 

“Beh, uh, il punto è questo.” E Liam non sapeva di nessuno che avesse mai iniziato con quella dichiarazione. “Potrebbe essere più di una settimana.” 

“In che senso potrebbe?”

Liam poteva immaginare Audra in questo momento- probabilmente aveva una mano sull’auricolare mentre controllava la sua agenda, rispondeva alle email, e si faceva una pedicure- era una maga multi-tasking. 

“Beh. Voglio dire. Potrebbe essere una settimana. Potrebbe essere qualcosa di più. Capisci? Non ne sono sicuro adesso, ancora niente di definito.” 

Liam rosicchiava il suo pollice mentre ci fu silenzio per un momento. Mangiare le sue unghie era una brutta abitudine che stava cercando di togliere, ma mordeva ancora il suo pollice quando era stressato. 

“Tornerai per il tuo compleanno? Hai una cena di compleanno programmata con la tua famiglia e amici il 28. E poi il 29 ci sarà festa di compleanno con i tuoi amici a Londra…” 

Liam guardò il suo cellulare. Mancavano venti giorni. 

“Sì, sarò di ritorno per allora. O, ritornerò il 27.”

Un’altra lunga pausa. “Sei a New York?” 

“Uh, no. In realtà, non sono rimasto a New York.”

“Los Angeles?”

“Noooo. Non sulla costa occidentale.”

La voce di Audra era seria. “Liam, se tu hai incontrato qualcuno, dobbiamo informare il resto del team.”

Liam morsicò il suo pollice, forte. “Cazzo.”

“Liam?”

“Scusa, scusa, mi sono morso il dito. Uh, no, niente del genere. Non ho incontrato nessuno, sono in Pennsylvania, a dire il vero. In una fattoria.”

“Sei- stai nella fattoria di Zayn?” La normale e calma voce di Audra sembrava un pò incredula. 

Liam era sbalordito. “Come lo sai?”

“Uh, tutti sanno della fattoria di Zayn. Ma, Liam, qualcuno sa che ti trovi lì? Se esce fuori.” Non finì il suo pensiero. 

“Lo so, lo so.” Liam poteva solo immaginare i titoli dei giornali. Twitter sarebbe impazzito. E tumblr. Rabbrividì. “I miei genitori. E gli altri ragazzi. Basta così. Nessun’altro sa che sono qui.”

Il tono di Audra tornò agli affari. “Okay, allora facciamo in modo che rimanga così. Ecco tutto quello che hai intenzione di cancellare, o che dovrà essere riprogrammato-”

Mezz’ora dopo, il doppio dei soldi che Liam avrebbe speso per vari eventi di beneficenza (se non poteva presentarsi di persona, il minimo che poteva fare era dare più soldi, pensò, ignorando il crescente senso di colpa) riattaccò con Audra. Liam non aveva mai cancellato delle cose a cui aveva già preso un impegno, ad eccezione della malattia. Cercò di non pensarci troppo alla sua scelta di rimanere più a lungo alla fattoria. Lo sapeva che sarebbe rimasto nel momento in cui Zayn gli ha offerto un soggiorno prolungato, ma non voleva esaminarlo ancora troppo da vicino.

I prossimi erano i suoi genitori. 

“Ah, Liam sei ritornato a Londra? Dovresti passare il prossimo fine settimana per una visita. Anche se il tuo compleanno sarà un paio di settimane dopo.” Sua madre sembrava felice di sentirlo, come sempre. 

“Non sono ancora tornato.”

“Oh, hai avuto un evento da qualche parte?” 

“Uh, no, sono ancora alla fattoria.” Liam cominciò a mangiucchiare il suo pollice di nuovo, anche se era irritato con sé stesso per averlo fatto.

“Oh, è fantastico caro. Mi fai piacere che stai passando del tempo con Zayn. Per favore, digli che gli mandiamo i nostri saluti, ovviamente.”

Suo padre parlò dopo, era in vivavoce. “Quindi ritornerai la prossima settimana? Scenderò a Londra il 16 e il 17, magari possiamo prendere la cena?”

Uh, in realtà, non ritornerò prima del 27.” Liam era sollevato dal fatto che Audra si stesse occupando di prenotare il suo volo e di fare tutti gli accordi per l’autista e il viaggio. “Ma sarò di ritorno in tempo per il mio compleanno, e la cena e tutto, non vedo l’ora di vedere tutti.”

Ci fu una pausa. Liam cercò di capire da che stanza gli stessero parlando i suoi genitori. La cucina? No, la cena era ormai finita, essendo più avanti nel fuso orario. Forse il soggiorno mentre si rilassavano e guardavano un film? Morsicò il pollice fortemente. 

Sua madre parlò per prima. “Beh, è così bello che Zayn ti faccia restare per un soggiorno prolungato. Spero che tu gli prenda un bel regalo per il disturbo.”

E questa non era una cattiva idea. Anche se Liam non aveva idea di qualche tipo di regalo fosse meglio per dire, grazie per la riavviata amicizia e per ospitarmi per un mese.   
“Non gli da fastidio che resti un mese, figliolo?” Suo padre fu più preciso. 

“Ah, no, no. Non gli importa. Non mi sarei dilungato troppo. Non mi sognerei mai di farlo.”

L’ultima chiamata non era una chiamata, ma un messaggio a Louis che semplicemente diceva-

“Non sarò di ritorno a Londra fino al 27.” 

Poi Liam fece un respiro profondo, e scese nello studio artistico per disegnare, aspettando che Zayn finisse nello studio di registrazione così potevano riunirsi in palestra. Lasciò il suo cellulare sul letto. 

Il giorno dopo Liam accompagnò Zayn dato che guidava il pickup alla casa dei suoi vicini per consegnare le verdure. 

“Devono piacerti molto i tuoi vicini se gli dai i prodotti gratis.” Liam scherzò. “O tu devi piacere molto a loro se sono disposti a vendere tutto per te ed occuparsene.” 

Il finestrino era abbassato e il suo umore era sereno e felice. Tenne la sua mano fuori dal finestrino, sentendo il calore della brezza attraverso le sue dita, come la sfocatura degli alberi verdi. Zayn non era il migliore tra i guidatori, era eccessivamente prudente e lento, ma sembrava abbastanza a suo agio nel furgoncino.

“Ha, beh, in realtà li pago per tenere i miei cavalli. Quindi, le verdure sono solo un grazie extra.”

Liam si girò dal finestrino per guardare scioccato Zayn. “Hai dei cavalli?”

“Due cavalli.”  
“Come si chiamano? Da quanto tempi li tieni? Li cavalchi?” Aveva così tante domande.

“Lightening e Neptune, li ho da un paio d’anni. E sì, li cavalco.”

“Oh, figo.” Liam riguardò il finestrino. “Possiamo andare a cavallo oggi?”

“Se vuoi. Hai mai cavalcato?” 

“Un paio di volte.” Disse Liam, cercando di essere indifferente. Non era affatto un cavallerizzo esperto, ma finchè i cavalli andavano a un ritmo lento, pensava che andasse bene. 

Dopo aver scaricato i contenitori di verdure, si avvicinarono verso le stalle. Zayn parlava con il vicino mentre Liam incontrava i cavalli. Lightening era molto alto e tutto bianco, mentre Neptune era un pò più piccolo e aveva un bel manto grigio scuro con sentori di blu. Si innamorò subito di Neptune e gli accarezzava il fianco e gli diceva quanto fosse bello, (e, lo era, e aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire, pensò Liam), quando sentii Zayn schiarirsi la gola dietro di lui. 

“Sei pronto?” Zayn stava sorridendo, ma Liam rifiutò di imbarazzarsi, stava solo cercando di legare con i cavalli. “Quindi vuoi cavalcare Neptune?”

“Sì, siamo diventati davvero ottimi amici negli ultimi cinque minuti e abbiamo molto di cui parlare.”

Zayn rise. “Non ne dubito.” 

Zayn gli mostrò come montare la sella a Neptune, poi preparò velocemente Lightening, e uscirono insieme. Liam fu grato a Zayn per mantenerli a un passo tranquillo mentre camminavano attraverso la vasta proprietà del vicino. 

“Abbiamo fatto tante cose insieme nel corso degli anni, ma questa è una prima volta per noi- andare a cavallo insieme.” Liam si divertì a guidare Neptune, che sembrava molto calmo e tranquillo. Lightening era più di una manciata, sembrava energico e più incline a ignorare il senso, ma siccome Zayn era il cavallerizzo più esperto, Liam fu lieto di essere sul cavallo più piccolo. 

“Sono sorpreso dal fatto che non abbiamo fatto un servizio fotografico con i cavalli.” Zayn rideva accarezzando la criniera del suo cavallo. “Abbiamo fatto tutti gli altri tipi di servizi.”

“Ci sono stati un sacco di cuccioli nel corso degli anni.” Liam concordò.

Guardò verso Zayn; era colpito dal suo cavalcare- la solita postura incurvata di Zayn era sparita, la sua postura era dritta, e si sporse leggermente avanti, sembrava, Liam pensò, un talento naturale. Ed era bellissimo. Questo pensiero lo colse di sorpresa: tutti sapevano che Zayn fosse oggettivamente bello, ovviamente, non era un segreto, ma guardarlo montare a cavallo, era colpito da quanto lui, sé stesso, trovasse Zayn bellissimo. Non c’era una cosa in particolare- i jeans erano strappati e la sua camicia era una semplice maglietta nera, i suoi capelli erano disordinati, ma sembrava, si rese conto Liam, veramente felice. E quel pensiero, a sua volta, riempì Liam di felicità e pace, guardare il suo ex compagno di band, il suo amico, che ne aveva passate tante durante gli anni, felice e in pace e regale sul suo grande cavallo, come un principe fuori servizio. 

Scosse la sua testa; si stava facendo trasportare dai suoi pensieri. Accarezzò la bella criniera di Neptune, e sussurrò nel suo orecchio. “Dobbiamo davvero incontrare altre persone, si potrebbe sviluppare un breve caso di Sindrome di Stoccolma, sì?” Neptune scosse la sua testa e sbuffò. Era un cavallo intelligente, aveva acconsentito.

Liam sollevò lo sguardo e vide che Zayn lo stava guardando, un sorriso affettuoso sul suo viso. Liam ricambiò, e continuarono a cavalcare, sotto il caldo sole estivo, e la brezza gentile sulla loro pelle. 

Con il passare dei giorni, Liam trascorse sempre meno tempo online nel pomeriggio e più tempo nello studio artistico o a disegnare in veranda, e prima che se accorgesse, era stato alla fattoria per venti giorni. Non che stesse contando i giorni, precisamente. Okay, forse stava cercando di non fare il conto ALLA ROVESCIA dei giorni. Aveva ancora dieci giorni prima di lasciare la fattoria e ritornare a Londra. La seconda parte dei dieci giorni è stata più o meno come la prima. Alcune volte, invece di lavorare al giardino, camminava nella proprietà con Zayn, ascoltando i suoi piani per trasformare la stalla, o di compensazione per un metro o due per piantare un frutteto di mele, o avrebbero tirato fuori uno degli ATV di Zayn e guidato lungo il perimetro, controllando la recinzione per delle buche o sezioni danneggiate. Scoprì che Zayn preferiva farsi consegnare il cibo, ma ogni tanto Liam andava al negozio per prendere delle cose in più. Non fu mai riconosciuto.

E alcune volta, invece di fare boxe, c’era il tiro con l’arco. Zayn aveva portato Liam in un campo vicino, in cui c’erano delle balle di fieno con degli obiettivi fissati erano stati incastrati davanti- e Liam non aveva mai smesso di stupirsi di come Zayn pensasse a tutto. Guardare Zayn tirare indietro l’arco, i tendini allungati e le vene visibili, pensò a come Zayn sempre stupiva le persone con la sua forza nascosta. Sì, era magro, ma era agile con i muscoli; dopo alcune settimane passate a guardare Zayn nel giardino, a guardarlo lasciare andare la corda dell’arco per vedere una freccia colpire il bersaglio, e soprattutto, a fare boxe con lui, gli ha ricordato di nuovo quanto forte potesse essere Zayn. 

A Liam era sempre piaciuto fare boxe. La boxe con Zayn non faceva eccezione. Avevano trascorso infinite ore ad allenarsi insieme e separatamente in tour, e Liam ricordava di essere contento quando scoprì di avere un compagno di boxe nei One Direction poi scoprì che Zayn aveva fatto boxe da adolescente, molto prima di unirsi in una boy band famosa internazionalmente.

Un pomeriggio, Liam manteneva i guantoni da boxe mentre Zayn saltava da un piede all’altro, tirandosi indietro e colpendo più forte e veloce che potesse. Liam sorprendeva Zayn di continuo, muovendo i guantoni su e giù, costringendo ad abbassarsi, tessere e colpire. Ad un certo punto, Liam spostò indietro il suo braccio destro per cercare di ottenere da Zayn un jab sinistro, ma Zayn calcolò male la distanza e finì per colpire Liam sul fianco. Non era stato così forte, ma lo colse di sorpresa, e gli fece perdere l’equilibrio, facendolo cadere al suolo. Si allenavano sui tappetini, quindi non fece male, ma si stese per un momento a terra, prendendo fiato. 

“Leeyum.” Disse Zayn, ma stava ridendo. Si chinò su Liam, una gamba su entrambi i lati del suo busto come per aiutarlo, ma poi inaspettatamente si mise in ginocchio, sedendosi sul suo stomaco. 

“Viaaaaa.” Si lamentò. “Zayn alzati.”

Zayn si sporse in avanti, e diede un pugno ai guantoni, senza alcuna forza reale nei colpi, che Liam aveva ancora legato, mentre cominciò a canticchiare “Eye of the tiger” che si evolse rapidamente in lui a cantare a SQUARCIAGOLA la canzone.

““It’s the - eye of the tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight - blah blah blah.” Perse il filo del testo solo per rialzarsi, Liam si unì a lui. ““- our rival, and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night!”

Liam non riusciva a smettere di ridere, e poi bloccò la sua faccia con i guantoni mentre Zayn delicatamente continuava a colpirli. Finalmente si fermò e Liam spostò i guantoni dalla sua faccia, per vedere Zayn che lo guardava con considerazione. Poteva sentire il calore da dove Zayn sedeva sul suo stomaco e poteva sentire entrambi respirare affannosamente. Guardò a suo volta Zayn, rifiutando di essere il primo a rovinare il momento. 

“Sono felice che tu sia qui.” Zayn disse tranquillamente, poi scese da lui e si tolse un guanto e l’aiuto ad alzarsi. 

Guardò Zayn, la faccia ricoperta da un leggero strato di sudore, i suoi capelli tenuti indietro da una fascia nera, e pensò, questo. Potrei farlo tutto il giorno. Non era sicuro se stesse pensando al fare boxe con Zayn, o semplicemente stare con Zayn, ma non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva sentito un tale profondo senso di soddisfazione. 

E poi arrivò la sera prima che Liam tornasse a Londra. Zayn aveva insistito nel cucinare ed erano di nuovo spaghetti alla bolognese, come la prima sera. Diversamente dalla prima sera, non c’era nessuna esitazione o imbarazzo tra i due. Liam fece compagnia a Zayn in cucina tutto il tempo che cucinò. E diversamente dallo scorso mese, bevve molto di più che un paio di birre. Prima che la cena fosse pronta, Liam era sulla buona strada per sbronzarsi. Anche Zayn, aveva bevuto più del solito. Cenarono nella veranda sul retro, e continuarono a bere. Dopo cena, Liam iniziò a sparecchiare, un pò barcollando, ma Zayn afferrò il suo braccio e disse

“Nah, lascia stare. Seguimi, voglio mostrarti una cosa.”

Continuò a tenere stretto il braccio di Liam, e non fece domande, prese solo un’altra birra e seguì Zayn fuori la veranda sul retro, attraverso il cortile oltre il giardino, e invece di andare verso il campo per il tiro con l’arco, che era un breve cammino, Zayn svoltò bruscamente verso sinistra e si diresse verso una zona boscosa. I cani delimitavano dietro di loro, abbaiando e correndo avanti, solo per tornare indietro per vedere cosa stava trattenendo gli esseri umani così a lungo dall’ arrivare alla loro destinazione sconosciuta. 

Liam aveva visto tanto della proprietà durante il suo soggiorno ma non si ricordava di essere mai passato in questa particolare parte, mentre Zayn lo conduceva oltre alberi e molti alberi, prima che l’area si assottigliasse in una piccola radura. Al centro della radura c’era un piccolo gazebo, dipinto di azzurro, con due sedie a sdraio e un piccolo baule marrone annidato tra loro. 

Liam notò che il baule era chiuso a chiave e Zayn estrasse una lunga catena intorno al collo fuori dalla sua camicia; c’era attaccata una chiave, e aprì il baule e tirò fuori una busta di plastica e le cartine. 

“Tieni la tua scorta qui fuori?” Chiese Liam.

Zayn rise. “Nah, solo un poco. La maggior parte è nello studio. Sai, ho fumato a malapena da quando sei qui. Hai rovinato l’atmosfera, amico.”

Liam era confuso e un pò offeso. “Uh, scusa? Non avevo capito che la mia presenza qui stava rovinando la cazzo di atmosfera, o quello che è.”

Zayn sorrise mentre si sedeva, e aprì la busta e iniziò a rollare abilmente una canna, le dita sottili che velocemente si muovevano sulla carta. “No, no, non è così. E’ solo- nel pomeriggio, quando sto scrivendo, o mi sto avvicinando a una melodia o cazzeggiando con qualsiasi cosa nello studio, fumo sempre. Ma, con te qui, abbiamo fatto boxe, o siamo usciti a tirare l’arco, e merda, quindi non ho fumato tutto il pomeriggio come faccio di solito. Va bene, Liam davvero, una pausa dal fumare non mi ucciderà, ma oggi mi mancava veramente.”

Finito di rollare, Zayn estrasse il suo pratico accendino. Liam si appoggiò alla poltroncina, l’imbottitura, rivestita in un morbido tessuto nero, era sorprendentemente comoda.

Sebbene se ne sarebbe pentito in mattinata, prese la canna che Zayn gli offrì; si sentiva già piacevolmente brillo, tanto vale dire fanculo e fumare pure, pensò. 

Si passavano la canna a vicenda. Liam si rilassò, ma iniziò a sentire come se i suoi muscoli e la sua pelle si stesse allontanando dalle sue ossa. E’ passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che ha fumato, figuriamoci fumare mentre già era brillo, e la sua canna gli sembrava così allentata che temeva si rompesse dal filtro. Rise un pò. 

Zayn si girò verso di lui, gli occhi coperti dal cappuccio e le ciglia nere nella luce affievolita. Il sole era appena tramontato, ma il cielo non aveva finito la completa metamorfosi alle sue sfumature notturne di blu scuro e nero. 

“Cosa c’è di divertente, Leeyum?” domandò.

Liam rise di nuovo. “ Tutto è divertente, amico. O, niente. L’essere qui, capisci? Tu ed io, nella fattoria. Solo- la vita è divertente, no?”

“Oh merda.” Zayn scosse la testa, ma sorrise. “Mi sono dimenticato che tu diventi un cazzo di filosofo quando sei fatto.”

“Non è vero.” Contraddisse Liam. Fu il suo turno con la canna- inalò, sentendo il denso fumo nella sua bocca, la sua gola, e quando espirò tossì un poco, fuori allenamento. Ma poi, non aveva mai davvero fumato ai tempi della band, era sempre stata una cosa più da Zayn e Louis.

La sera e il fumo lo avvolgevano, caldo come una coperta, e si sentì così libero. La sua canna era libera, i suoi pensieri erano liberi, la sua lingua libera nella sua bocca. “Zayn, volevo solo dirti grazie. Cioè, posso dirtelo, ma non so sa saprai mai quanto sia serio. I mesi scorsi, beh. Ne avevo bisogno. Ne avevo, davvero, davvero bisogno, e non sapevo di quanto ne avessi bisogno fino a quando non sono arrivato qui. Ma, non so come potrò mai ripagarti-”

“Liam.” La voce di Zayn era roca, come lo era stata il primo giorno che aveva aperto la porta per far entrare Liam nella sua casa. “Non devi ripagarmi. Mai. L’amicizia non funziona così. Ci aiutiamo a vicenda, okay? Se hai bisogno di aiuto, ti aiuto. E se mai avrò bisogno di aiuto- so che tu sarai qui per me.”

Liam girò la sedia, fronteggiando Zayn, che manteneva la canna. “Ma. Non ci sono stato per te. Per molto tempo. Non abbiamo nemmeno parlato, non sapevo cosa stavi facendo, come stavi. Non lo sapevo.”

Zayn fece un tiro dalla canna, e Liam guardò le tendini sul suo collo, e si ricordò guardare Zayn nel campo per il tiro con l’arco, vedere le tendini sul suo braccio mentre tirava indietro l’arco e, anche se sapeva, Liam SAPEVA, che Zayn fosse una persona viva e vegeta, coperto da sottili muscoli e con il sangue vibrante sotto la sua pelle, aveva bisogno di toccare Zayn, e sentire quella vita sotto le dita, e lo doveva fare in quel preciso momento. 

Allungò la mano e afferrò il polso sinistro di Zayn, che giaceva sul suo petto mentre l’altra mano teneva la canna. Sentì il battito del suo polso, nel calore sotto le sue dita. Zayn era vivo, ed era lì, e Liam era con lui, e tutto era giusto nel mondo. 

“Liam, non ha importanza. Sei qui ora. E’ questo che conta.” Zayn fece un altro tiro, guardò Liam dall’angolo del suo occhio, e aggiunse, casualmente che quasi stava sfuggendo a Liam- “Puoi ritornare. Lo so che hai delle cose da fare a Londra, cosa da fare in tutto il mondo, ma. Tu puoi ritornare, amico. Quando vuoi. Devi. Se puoi, se tu. Beh, se lo vuoi.”

Liam girò il polso di Zayn, tenendo due dita sul battito, mentre guardava l’intricato disegno del suo mandala. Si sentiva ancora al caldo e confuso, e non poteva smettere di guardare il reticolo del mandala; era come provare a risolvere un irrisolvibile labirinto.

“Dici davvero? Non ti dispiacerebbe se ritornassi?” Tolse lo sguardo dal tatuaggio e guardò in alto per trovare Zayn che già lo guardava. 

“Sì. Non mi dispiacerebbe.”

Liam si sentì come se stesse condividendo un segreto con la notte e con il gazebo e Zayn. “Okay, sì. Tornerò un giorno.” 

La mattina del suo compleanno era nuvoloso, grigio e afoso. La perfetta giornata estiva in Inghilterra, pensò Liam. L’essere scontroso poteva essere in parte per la scorsa notte- dopo una deliziosa cena con la sua famiglia e amici d’infanzia, dopo era uscito con i suoi amici, abbastanza tardi nella notte, e poi era ritornato e aveva dormito a casa dei suoi genitori.  
Stasera era il secondo giro della sua festa di compleanno, a Londra questa volta, ma aveva avuto un pò di tempo per riprendersi prima di doversi preparare per la macchina che lo avrebbe portato giù in città.

Tra quello e il jet lag per l’essere tornato a casa da meno di 48 ore, non aveva idea di quanto avesse dormito. Prese il suo cellulare vicino al suo letto; era quasi l’una. Sospirò, non aveva mai dormito così a lungo. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna corsa oggi. 

Il primo giorno di ritorno scese dall’aereo a Londra e andò subito a casa dei suoi genitori. Sua madre e suo padre gli avevano dato un’occhiata e gli avevano chiesto se stesse mangiando abbastanza. Liam era confuso; non aveva fatto altro che mangiare pasti abbondanti tutto il tempo in fattoria, oltre al bere diverse birre a cena la maggior parte delle sere.

“Sembri così magro però, tesoro.” Disse sua madre, preoccupata, quando Liam aveva dichiarato di aver mangiato abbastanza bene il mese scorso.

Più tardi quella sera, dopo la doccia mentre si preparava per uscire per la sua cena di compleanno, Liam si guardò a lungo allo specchio. Non è che non avesse prestato attenzione al suo aspetto mentre stava alla fattoria, ma non aveva mai lasciato il posto, tranne per alcune corse occasionali per andare al negozio a fare la spesa. E poi realizzò di aver trascorso tutti i giorni alzandosi per una lunga corsa, poi trascorreva delle ore in giardino e lavorava fuori, seguito dalla boxe o il tiro con l’arco nel tardo pomeriggio. Aveva mangiato pasti abbondanti, ma consistevano in uova e verdure e carne, e qualsiasi pasta o carboidrati che avesse mangiato sono stati sicuramenti bruciati. Si guardò allo specchio- il suo stomaco era molto definito, le sue braccia sono state ridotte ma non così massicce come erano di solito. La sua faccia sembrava più magra. Aveva lottato a lungo con il fissarsi dei problemi del suo corpo come metodo per concentrarsi sul controllo di qualcosa nel mezzo del caos che era la sua vita, ma alla fattoria era appena esistito.

Fece una lunga doccia e indossò il suo paio più leggero di joggers e si chiese cosa contesse il frigo dei suoi genitori per la colazione. O, meglio un pranzo, pensò, considerando quanto fosse tardi. Prima che potesse andare a ispezionare la cucina sentì il suo cellulare vibrare, lo prese da dove l’aveva lasciato sul letto, e sorrise. Zayn.

“Ehilà.”

“Hey, Leeyum. Sei sveglio?”

“Ovvio che sono sveglio. Con i postumi della sbornia, ma vivo. Ti sei svegliato presto.”

Zayn rise, roco e piacevole al telefono. “Sì, non riuscivo a dormire. Buon compleanno, amico!”

“Grazie, Zaynie.” Il soprannome gli era scappato, ma era il suo compleanno, e Liam rifiutò di sentirsi in colpa o imbarazzato per qualcosa.

“Sei pronto per aprire i regali?” Chiese Zayn.

“Sì, stavo per iniziare senza di te.” Scherzò Liam.

“Ha, non avresti osato.” Disse Zayn, poi chiese, “passiamo a FaceTime, sì?” 

La mattina che Liam lasciò la fattoria, Zayn aveva messo due regali ben confezionati nelle sue braccia, e insisté non solo di aspettare il giorno del suo compleanno per aprirli, ma doveva farlo anche con Zayn al cellulare, così da poter vedere la reazione di Liam ai regali in tempo reale. Liam rise e poi diede a Zayn il ‘grazie per la lunga lunga visita/ regalo all’ospite”, e gli fece promettere che anche lui avrebbe aspettato ad aprire i regali, così potevano farlo nello stesso momento. 

“Dato che mi sono perso il tuo ultimo compleanno e tutto, sarà come una doppia celebrazione.” Disse Liam.

Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo ma acconsentì. 

Liam si avvicinò e prese i regali da dove erano posti nel suo borsone, poi salì di nuovo sul letto, appoggiato alla testiera così poteva stendere le sue gambe, e passò al FaceTime. Vide Zayn che lo fissava, indossava una camicia nera, i capelli come una criniera selvaggia, ed era nel suo portico sul retro, dato che Liam poteva vedere un piccolo angolo del cortile e del giardino sullo sfondo. 

Zayn sbatté le palpebre, guardò Liam a petto nudo. “Siamo nudi, eh?” disse furtivamente.

Liam cerco di non arrossire, poi annuì. Appoggiò il cellulare su qualcosa, così Liam poteva vederlo prendere il primo dei due regali che aveva incartato per lui. Era la scatola più piccola, e sentì il suo stomaco stringersi; davvero, davvero voleva che a Zayn piacessero i suoi regali. 

Zayn scartò e poi aprì la piccola scatola. Guardò per un lungo momento il contenuto nella scatola, poi guardò Liam al cellulare.

“Una farfalla ed un’ape?” la sua voce sembrava rauca.

“Uh, beh, cioè, vola come una farfalla, pungi come un’ape. Sai, il più grande, Muhammad Ali. Abbiamo trascorso tutto il tempo a fare boxe insieme e pensavo solo- ma, non è solo il fare boxe. Mi ricordi entrambi, ecco. Cioè, sei bello, come una farfalla, ma puoi anche essere scaltro e veloce come un’ape, e tu indossi sempre gli anelli, per cui ho pensato.”

Liam si sentì arrossire per davvero questa volta. Non aveva intenzione di dire la seconda parte di quel discorso. Ma certo, ovviamente Zayn era bellissimo, tutti lo sapevano, ma doveva davvero dirlo al suo ex compagno di band e al suo amico mentre apriva i gioielli che Liam gli aveva comprato?

Il silenzio di Zayn stava rendendo Liam nervoso; non aveva detto nulla, ma tirò fuori i due grossi anelli d’argento- l’anello della farfalla aveva quattro piccole pietre rosse incastonate nelle ali; l’anello dell’ape aveva delle pietre gialle e nere, e l’ape era incastonata in uno sfondo ovale- e li guardò a lungo, prima di indossarli.

“Vanno bene?” disse Liam nervosamente. Aveva provato uno degli anelli di Zayn sulle sue dita per avere un’idea della misura, dato che le dita di Zayn erano più sottili delle sue. 

“Sì, sì. Vanno bene.” Zayn guardò su, occhi grandi e seri sullo schermo. “Grazie Leeyum. Li adoro.”

“Uh, mi fa piacere. Ora, apri l’altro.” Improvvisamente era più nervoso riguardo il secondo regalo dopo aver visto la reazione di Zayn agli anelli.

Zayn prese il secondo regalo, che era più grande ma piatto e sottile, e velocemente tolse la carta. Lo guardò a lungo, come fece per gli anelli. Alzò lo sguardo, l’espressione di nuovo stupita, e poi guardò di nuovo in basso. Era un piccolo disegno, fatto a matita che Liam aveva fatto di Zayn, a memoria. Lo aveva disegnato nel campo di tiro con l’arco, era di profilo, Zayn stava tirando indietro la corda dell’arco, la freccia che sta per prendere il volo, i muscoli delle braccia mostravano la tensione, flettendo indietro, mostrando la forza pura che aveva per scagliare la freccia. Liam era stato trafitto la prima volta che aveva visto Zayn con arco e frecce e imprimerlo sulla carta non era stata una scelta, ma piuttosto una necessità. 

“Non ci posso credere-” si fermò, poi sorrise, la completa esperienza del sorriso di Zayn, come Liam privatamente si riferiva ad esso, con gli occhi strizzati e la lingua toccava i denti. “Apri i tuoi.”

Liam non esitò, appoggiando il telefono sul comodino e girandolo così che Zayn avesse una buona visuale, prese il più grande tra i due regali e velocemente strappò la carta. Aveva in mano un disegno a inchiostro nero, di sé stesso, fatto in un modo altamente stilizzato in fumetto- era nel giardino di Zayn, circondato da un groviglio di erbacce, e teneva in alto un paio di forbici da giardino, brandendole come se fosse una grande spada, che sembrava essere l’unica cosa che impediva alle erbacce di inghiottirlo. La sua espressione era seria, concentrata con le sopracciglia corrucciate e le labbra contratte. 

Liam l’amava. E non poteva credere che lui e Zayn si erano dati dei disegni che avevano fatto l’uno dell’altro nella fattoria. Alzò lo sguardo.

“Zayn, è meraviglioso. Lo adoro, mi piace tutto- mi hai disegnato come un supereroe, sì? Potrei essere un magnifico strappa erbacce man. O, aspetta, le persone potrebbero fraintendere, ma sai ciò che voglio dire.”

Zayn stava ridendo, ma poi si fermò. “Apri l’altra, dai.”

“Ok, ok, aspetta.”

Liam prese la scatola più piccola, e tolse la carta il più velocemente possibile. Aprì la scatola marrone. Dentro c’era un braccialetto fatto di spesso cuoio intrecciato, con un piccolo ciondolo d’argento. Liam lo prese e guardò il ciondolo: era un piccolo guanto da boxe. Per un attimo smise quasi di respirare e dovette ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di comparire. 

Guardò Zayn, che lo guardava, un piccolo sorriso all’angolo delle labbra.

“Cazzo, mi stai dicendo che-” Liam non riuscì a finire il discorso.

Zayn sorrise. “Sì, l’abbiamo fottutamente fatto.” 

Liam scosse la testa. “Ci siamo letteralmente fatti dei gioielli a tema boxe e dei disegni l’uno dell’altro. Io. Wow. Fanculo.”

“E’ qualche stronzata sensitiva, sicuro.” Concordò Zayn. 

Liam fissò Zayn sul suo cellulare. Improvvisamente aveva un bisogno così forte di chiudere Zayn in un abbraccio che era come un dolore fisico. Pensò ai suoi impegni per un minuto. Audra sarebbe impazzita (beh, lei non ha mai dato di matto, si sarebbe semplicemente infastidita, ma non era possibile evitarlo).

“Uh, Zayn, ti ricordi quando hai detto. Come hai detto prima che partissi, che se avessi voluto tornare. O, se avessi bisogno di tornare alla fattoria, non ti dispiacerebbe?”

Zayn sbatté le palpebre lentamente. “Sì. E dicevo sul serio. Quando vuoi tornare?”

“Ora.” Liam sbottò. “Cioè, non oggi, ma il più presto possibile. Posso?” E trattenne il fiato. 

Zayn annuì. Non esitò, nemmeno per un momento. “Sì. Sì. Vieni appena puoi. Ti aspetterò.” 

Quattro giorni dopo il suo compleanno, Liam ritornò negli Stati Uniti. Chiamò Audra per cercare di delineare i suoi impegni. Doveva ritornare tra due settimane per esibirsi ad un concerto di beneficenza in cui era già stato impegnato e fare qualche promozione per Hugo, ma poi poteva tornare per altre due settimane prima di andarsene di nuovo.

Quando le aveva detto che sarebbe tornato alla fattoria di Zayn, aveva semplicemente chiesto. “Dobbiamo dire qualcosa al resto del team?” 

Liam cercò di non pensarci. “No, no. Sto solo passando del tempo con un vecchio amico, capisci?”

“Hmmm.” Audra non chiese più nulla.

I suoi genitori fecero delle domande.

“Stai andando di nuovo da Zayn?” Sua madre gli fece un lieve sorriso. Poteva anche essere cresciuto, ma in qualche modo sarà sempre il bambino della famiglia. “Vi state riavvicinando tu e Zayn, sì?”

“Sì, è stato molto bello riprendere i rapporti e passare del tempo insieme.” Liam cercò di non mordersi il dito. Invece, giocò con piccolo ciondolo a forma di guanto da boxe sul suo braccialetto. Erano seduti nella salone, i suoi genitori sul divano e lui sulla sedia oversize, guardando un film il giorno prima della sua partenza.

“Quanto tempo resterai questa volta?” chiese suo padre, mettendo in pausa il film.

“Uh, un paio di settimane, poi dovrò tornare per un concerto di beneficenza.”

“E quali saranno i tuoi piani dopo?”

Liam smise di giocare con il ciondolo e iniziò a mordersi il pollice. “Potrei, uh. Potrei tornare da Zayn di nuovo per un altro paio di settimane.”

“Tesoro, tu e Zayn siete solo amici?” Sua madre lo osservò attentamente. 

“Sì. Siamo solo amici.” Liam guardò di nuovo il suo braccialetto, e sentì un’ondata di calore, seguita da un impeto di desiderio. Si era sentito irrequieto dopo un paio di giorni a casa. Aveva bisogno di vedere Zayn. Non capiva; aveva trascorso anni senza vederlo, e certamente gli era mancato e pensava a lui, ma era passata meno di una settimana da quando aveva abbracciato Zayn per salutarlo e solo un paio di giorni dalla videochiamata. Si erano messaggiati spesso da allora, definendo l’orario dell’arrivo di Liam e parlando di cose a caso, ma non era abbastanza. Sentiva un richiamo fisico per Zayn.

“Non ci hai mai detto cosa ti ha fatto per il tuo compleanno.” Disse suo padre. Guardava visibilmente il polso di di Liam. Mentre indossava sempre bei orologi, raramente bracciali sportivi, e non si era tolto il regalo di Zayn da quando l’aveva aperto, tranne per l’allenamento e la doccia.

“Beh, mi ha regalato questo bracciale.” Liam mantenne il suo polso. “E mi ha dato un disegno pazzesco. Mi ha trasformato in una specie di supereroe.” 

Sua padre inclinò la testa. “E alla fine cosa gli hai fatto come regalo per l’ospitalità?”

Liam si fermò. “Beh, gli ho fatto un paio di anelli d’argento, che avevano a che fare con la boxe, e in realtà gli ho dato anche io un disegno, abbastanza divertente.”

Suo padre alzò un sopracciglio. “Su che cos’era il disegno?”

“Uh, il mio disegno era su di lui. Con l’arco e le frecce, è molto bravo al tiro con l’arco, cioè, ha un intero set in uno dei suoi campi, e lui è un asso a colpire i bersagli”. 

“Quindi,” suo padre prolungò la parola, si scambiò uno sguardo con sua madre. “Entrambi vi siete fatti un gioiello e un disegno che avete entrambi disegnato personalmente, che rappresenta entrambi?” 

Liam non disse nulla, ma iniziò di nuovo a mordere il pollice. Quando suo padre usava quel tono, sembrava sospetto.

“Liam.” La voce di suo padre era gentile. “Sei sicuro che non ci sia niente tra voi due?” 

Liam scosse la testa. “Nope. Non è successo nulla.”

Louis lo sorprese di nuovo.

“Divertitevi. Voi due ragazzi pazzi state attenti.”

“Louis-” Liam era in macchina sulla strada dall'aeroporto alla fattoria; questa volta la massa confusa dei verbi alberi lo rendeva ancora più entusiasta, sapendo di essere quasi arrivato. 

“Questo significa usare la protezione, Liam. Assicurati di avvolgerlo.”

“Louis!” Liam sospirò. “Non è come pensi.” 

“Oh, le mie scuse.” Louis disse spensieratamente. “Ovviamente non è come penso. Solo due amici che passano del tempo in fattoria. Non c’è niente di gay.”

“Lou. Non è successo niente. Tipo, niente di niente. Siamo solo amici, sai. Che si stanno riavvicinando.”

“Ti ci è voluto un mese per recuperare?” Disse Louis. Prima che Liam potesse opporsi, Louis aggiunse, “E i regali che vi siete fatti? Che razza di cosa sdolcinata è?”

Liam si pentì di aver detto a Louis dei regali. E’ solo, non vedeva l’ora di condividerlo. Zayn aveva così tanto talento, dopo tutto, e lui amava moltissimo il disegno di sè stesso in giardino.

La macchina si fermò. “Scusa. Devo andare. Parliamo dopo, ti voglio bene Louis.”

“Ti voglio bene anch’io. Ricorda, il consenso è sexy.” 

Liam fece una smorfia e chiuse la chiamata. 

Messaggiò Zayn “Sono tornato, sono qui fuori” e premette invio prima di rimuginarci sopra. L’autista lo aiutò a tirare fuori le sue borse dalla macchina, e questa volta aveva portato una grande valigia invece di un borsone, anche se doveva andarsene tra un paio di settimane. 

Liam era nervoso. Di nuovo. Questa volta non era il nervosismo di vedere un amico con cui aveva perso i contatti, piuttosto, il suo intero corpo vibrava, ansioso di essere in presenza di Zayn. Ma anche Zayn sarebbe stato entusiasta di vederlo, si chiese. Si avvicinò e alzò la mano per suonare il campanello, quando la porta fu spalancata. I cani erano lì, abbaiando nella loro eccitazione, e poi Zayn delicatamente li spinse da parte. Era a torso nudo, i capelli tirati indietro in un piccolo chignon, e aveva il suo noto “Vi sfamerò tutti stronzi” grembiule addosso. Poggiò la sua mano contro la porta e Liam sentì un piccolo brivido quando vide che stava indossando sia gli anelli della farfalla e dell’ape sulle prime due dita della sua mano sinistra. La sua espressione era solenne ma i suoi occhi brillavano. 

“Bentornato, Liam.”

Liam aprì la sua bocca per rispondere, per dire qualcosa di eloquente, ma tutto ciò che gli uscì fuori fu, “hey”, e poi il suo corpo stava reagendo prima che la sua mente potesse raggiungerlo e lasciò andare la sua valigia e avvolse le sue braccia intorno a Zayn, attirandolo in uno stretto abbraccio. Non voleva lasciarlo andare. Sentì Zayn avvolgere le braccia intorno a sé e il suo mento affilato scavato nella sua spalla. Liam lo annusò. Odorava di fumo, giardino e sudore fresco e spezie di qualsiasi cosa avesse cucinato. Liam non ne poteva avere abbastanza e lo annusò di nuovo, mettendo la sua faccia nell’incavo del collo di Zayn, e ancora non voleva lasciarlo andare. Poteva sentire la calda, pelle nuda della schiena di Zayn sotto le sue mani, e voleva tracciare il tatuaggio del paesaggio urbano. E la cosa lo colpì, davanti alla porta di Zayn: voleva fare tante cose che solitamente gli amici non facevano insieme. E che razza di amico lo rendeva tutto ciò, davvero. Fece un passo indietro. 

“Hey.” Non sapeva che altro dire. “E’ bello riaverti tra noi. Entra, i cani stanno impazzendo. Sto cucinando, quindi vai a mettere le tue cose in camera, fai una doccia, o qualsiasi altra cosa. Poi vieni in cucina.” 

Trenta minuti dopo, docciato e cambiato dal suo abbigliamento da viaggio e sentendosi molto rinfrescato, Liam entrò in cucina. C’era un profumo fantastico. Zayn era ancora senza maglia sotto il grembiule, indossando un paio di pantaloncini da basket, e Liam si prese una birra dal frigo, e guardò il gioco di muscoli lungo la schiena di Zayn mentre lavorava ai fornelli. 

“Ti serve aiuto?”

“Nah, ho quasi finito. Spero che tu sia in vena di pollo piccante.”

“Sono in vena per qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo.” Liam era sincero, ma poi ha capito come suonava.

Zayn ridacchiò, ma non rispose, tranne per dire. “Bon fottuto appetit.” 

Dopo la cena sul portico, Zayn propose un film e Liam acconsentì. Avrebbe sentito gli effetti del jet lag presto e se fosse stato ancora a Londra sarebbe già a letto; seduto sul divano davanti a uno schermo, sembrava il suo esatto livello di energia in questo momento. 

Avevano cenato parlando di musica e Zayn aveva chiesto se Liam volesse passare del tempo nello studio di registrazione domani. Era emozionato; per tutta la durata del suo primo soggiorno alla fattoria, moriva dalla voglia di entrare nello studio con Zayn, ma voleva dargli il suo spazio. Ma i vecchi giorni in cui rimaneva sveglio fino a notte fonda con Zayn mentre scrivevano canzoni e creavano melodie per accompagnare i loro testi erano impressi nella sua mente, ed era ansioso di ricreare quella magia. 

Invece di andare nella sala cinema, o anche il salotto più piccolo con una televisione, Zayn portò Liam nella sua camera. Lo scorso mese in cui è stato nella fattoria, era stato nella stanza di Zayn solo una manciata di volte e di solito solo per prendere una maglia. La stanza era sorprendentemente pulita, dato che di solito c’erano vestiti sparsi ovunque, e il letto era grande e invitante con una trapunta blu scuro sopra e una grande quantità di cuscini impilati sulla lussuosa testiera di pelle.

“Vai e mettiti comodo.” Zayn indicò il letto mentre andava a prendere il suo portatile alla scrivania vicina.

Liam esitò. Zayn aveva un’intera sala cinema e voleva che guardassero un film su un piccolo schermo di un portatile sul suo letto. Okay. Salì attentamente sul letto e sistemò i cuscini dietro la testa mentre si appoggiava contro la testiera, Zayn salì dopo, con il portatile in mano, e si sedette proprio accanto a Liam, coscia a coscia. Mise il portatile sulle loro gambe, poi mise il suo braccio attorno alle spalle di Liam e si rannicchiò contro di lui. 

Liam si irrigidì, solo per un momento, prima di sforzarsi a rilassarsi. Cercò di non pensare al vecchio meme della vasca idromassaggio: solo due amici che guardavano un film sul portatile sul letto, a zero metri di distanza. Le ultime parole di Louis nella loro telefonata risuonavano nella sua mente. 

Liam non aveva prestato alcuna attenzione al film. Si era solo concentrato sul calore di Zayn contro di lui. Si era tolto il grembiule per cenare e non si era più messo una maglia addosso, ed era ancora a torso nudo. 

“Amo il tatuaggio del lupo rosso.” Liam maledì la sua mancanza di filtro davanti a Zayn. 

“Grazie, amico.” Zayn non staccò lo sguardo dallo schermo.

“Ma amo tutti i tuoi tatuaggi, ti donano molto, sai.”

Questa volta Zayn alzò lo sguardo. La sua faccia era molto vicina. Liam non riusciva a vedere molto oltre gli occhi di Zayn, grandi nella luce riflessa dallo schermo del portatile.

“Grazie, Leeyum.” La sua voce era tenue, e le sue ciglia erano molto lunghe. 

“Mi sei mancato.” 

Zayn guardò il braccio sinistro di Liam, che era appoggiato sulla sua pancia. Si protese in avanti e giocò con il bracciale, attorcigliando il piccolo ciondolo del guanto tra le sue dita. Rialzò lo sguardo, ma non lo lasciò andare. 

“Già l’hai detto.”

I nervi di Liam andavano a fuoco, ma continuava a farsi avanti. “Lo so. Avevo solo bisogno di ripeterlo.”

“Sì?” La voce di Zayn roca. “Ti sono mancato?”

“Tanto.”

“Che cosa ti mancava di me?” 

“Uh.” Liam si sentì sconcertato per un attimo. “Tutto, in realtà. Mi mancava la tua cucina. Mi mancava guardati nel campo di tiro con l’arco. Mi mancava passare del tempo con te nel giardino. La boxe. Mi mancava fare boxe con te. E cenare nel portico sul retro. Cazzo, se mi è mancato tutto questo.”

Zayn chiuse il portatile, e lo mise da parte sul comodino. Poi lentamente, deliberatamente si spostò e si mise a cavalcioni sul grembo di Liam, i suoi occhi non lasciavano mai la sua faccia. 

“Beh, cazzo se mi è mancato baciarti.” Si avvicinò, la faccia così vicina che Liam quasi divenne strabico. 

“Ma non ci baciamo da-” Liam non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quanto tempo era passato a questo punto. Era stato nei primi giorni della band, lui e Zayn scherzando un giorno. Era stato più di un semplice bacio scherzoso, ma non aveva ancora raggiunto un bacio completo.

“Lo so.” Zayn respirò contro le sue labbra. “Abbiamo un sacco di tempo per recuperare.”

“Zayn.” Liam si sentì indifeso. “E’ stato così tanto tempo fa. Perchè non hai detto nulla?”

Zayn sospirò. “Liam. Nessuno dei due era nella posizione adatta per qualcosa all’epoca, okay?.”

“Perchè abbiamo smesso di parlare Z?” Liam avrebbe voluto fare quella domanda dalla notte in cui Zayn l’aveva chiamato e invitato alla sua fattoria per la prima volta.

Zayn fu silenzioso per un attimo. “Non lo so, davvero. Cioè, non è stato tutto all’improvviso, è stato graduale. Credo che sia la vita, succede.”

“Non voglio perdere i contatti di nuovo. Ora che ti ho di nuovo nella mia vita, io- Zayn voglio tenerti vicino.” Liam chiuse gli occhi alla sua confessione, imbarazzato.

“Liam.” La voce di Zayn era così tenue. “Sei bloccato qui con me.”

Si sporse in avanti, le sue labbra sfiorarono quelle di Liam; era soffici e dolci, e gli anni non avevano importanza, il tempo perso non importava, Liam pensò, tutto ciò che contava era Zayn sul suo grembo e contro le sue labbra. Si baciarono dolcemente per un lungo minuto, poi Liam si spinse in avanti, approfondendo il bacio; aprì la sua bocca, e leccò le labbra di Zayn, finché non aprì la bocca.

Liam leccò la bocca di Zayn, poi stese le braccia e mise le mani sulla stretta vita di Zayn, e lentamente lo trascinò in avanti.

Zayn gemette nelle sue labbra: abbassò i suoi fianchi e iniziò a succhiare il labbro inferiore di Liam. Si tirò indietro per un istante.

“Ho sognato queste labbra.” Ansimò leggermente.

Liam sollevò un sopracciglio. “Oh, sì?”

“Vaffanculo. Sai come sono le tue labbra.”

Liam innocentemente scrollò le spalle, ma poteva sentire il suo corpo, scintillare come un filo sotto tensione. Stava diventando duro nei suoi pantaloni sotto il peso di Zayn sul suo grembo. Tirò su i suoi fianchi e calò Zayn contro di lui, ancora stringendo i suoi fianchi. Non era l’unico che si stava eccitando. 

Zayn si sporse in avanti e lo baciò di nuovo; le sue mani andarono intorno al collo di Liam, e sentì i suoi muscoli su e giù la sua schiena, prima di afferrare le sue spalle, poi fece scivolare le sue mani sulle sue braccia, stringendo i suoi bicipiti. Zayn era già senza maglia, ma Liam aveva l’urgenza di spogliare entrambi così potevano strofinarsi l’uno contro l’altro, pelle contro pelle. 

Liam si tirò indietro. “Cosa facevo? Con le mie labbra, nel tuo sogno.”

“Sei un cazzo di provocatore, Leeyum.” Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Fammi un pompino.”

I fianchi di Liam si mossero di scatto. “Sì?”

“Sì. Le tue labbra. Sul mio cazzo. Ci ho pensato molto.”

“Hmm. Vuoi rendere i tuoi sogni una realtà?”

Zayn gemette. “Sei patetico, cazzo.” 

Liam sorrise. “Cambierai idea quando verrai nella mia gola.”

“Cazzo, Liam.”

Liam non esitò a rigirare Zayn così che la sua schiena fosse contro i cuscini, poi abbassò i pantaloncini di Zayn. Non indossava la biancheria intima ed era già duro. 

“Cazzo, Z. Sei così bello.”

Zayn sospirò e passò le mani tra i capelli di Liam. 

“Sei sicuro di questo.” Chiese.

Liam poteva sentire la voce di Louis nella sua testa, ‘il consenso è sexy’. Cercò di non ridere. 

“Sì, ne sono sicuro. Sono così fottutamente sicuro, non ne hai idea.” 

Si chinò e tracciò con la sua lingua i tatuaggi di Zayn sul suo petto; non aveva mai saputo quanto volesse farlo, ma non riusciva a fermarsi- il sapore della pelle di Zayn, il calore, i piccoli suoni che faceva, Liam era dipendente. 

Prese delicatamente un capezzolo tra i suoi denti e lo morse delicatamente.

Zayn si inarcò sotto di lui e gemette. Liam si mosse lungo il suo petto, la lingua che tracciava l’apertura intensa delle ali nere, e gentilmente morse l’altro suo capezzolo. 

“Cazzo, Liam, che bello.”

“Sì? Ti piace?” Liam lecco e morse la superficie dello stomaco di Zayn. Lecco i peli sotto il suo ombelico. 

“Cazzo. Smettila di prendermi in giro.” 

Liamo leccò di nuovo. “Se lo dici tu.” Raggiunse il cazzo di Zayn, dandogli un pò di colpi, poi mise la sua bocca intorno alla punta.

“Ah, ci siamo. Mi sento bene. Proprio così.” Zayn strinse le sue dita nei capelli di Liam.

Succhiò più forte, poi aprì la sua gola, e lentamente, così lentamente, succhiò il cazzo di Zayn ulteriormente nella sua bocca, fino a quando stava inghiottendo intorno alla punta. Respirava attraverso il naso e i suoi occhi lacrimavano, ma si teneva fermo e lo inghiottì di nuovo.

“Cazzo, cazzo. La tua bocca, Li.” Zayn si contorse sotto di lui. “Meglio di quanto potessi immaginare.”

Liam mormorò, e iniziò a muoversi su e giù, creando un ritmo costante. 

“Piccolo, sei così bello.” Zayn ansimò. “Così fottutamente bello, la tua bocca. Sei così dannatamente sexy, prendendo il mio cazzo.”

Le luride lodi di Zayn lo spronavano; poteva sentire il suo cazzo farsi ancora più duro, gocciolando dalla punta, e iniziò a sfregarsi contro la trapunta, i fianchi si sollevavano velocemente perchè era così bello, spargendo la sua umidità intorno mentre la frizione lo fece gemere, in profondità nella sua gola. 

“Cazzo, Liam, verrò presto piccolo.”

Liam alzò lo sguardo, Zayn lo stava guardando, viso arrossato, occhi dalle palpebre profonde, sopracciglia solcate in costernazione, labbro inferiore tra i denti. Sembrava così fottutamente andato che Liam quasi venne all’istante. 

Succhiò fortemente, Zayn gemette di nuovo, e il cazzo di Liam si contrasse così forte che tremò dal piacere. 

“Cazzo, Li. Merda piccolo, così bravo. Sto per venire.” Zayn ansimò.

Liam lo raggiunse e torse un capezzolo, forte, e inglobò la punta di Zayn di nuovo, e questo è quanto, Zayn si inarcò di nuovo, i suoi occhi serrati, la faccia quasi sembrava addolorata nel suo squisito piacere, e Liam sentì il calore riempire il retro della sua gola. Liam si strofinò contro il letto, incapace di trattenersi ulteriormente dal guardare Zayn sciogliersi su di lui, e venire in disordinati fiotti su tutta la trapunta, i fianchi che si sollevavano…

“Ah, è così bello, cazzo.” Zayn ansimò e sprofondò sul letto, mentre Liam tremò un’altra volta, poi si tolse.

La sua gola gli sembrava fragile e sentiva le sue labbra gonfie, e si sentì così, così rilassato.

Zayn si sporse in avanti e delicatamente fece scorrere un dito lungo le labbra di Liam.

“Le tue fottute labbra, Liam. Così sexy, ugh.”

Liam lecco le sue labbra, e morse il dito di Zayn. Zayn ridacchiò, e poi guardò in basso. “Stavo per ricambiare il favore, ma tu sei…?”

Liam arrossì. “Uh, beh. Eri così bello, pensavo. Non ho saputo resistere.” 

Zayn sorrise, poi disse semplicemente, “Vieni qui.” Aiutò Liam a tirarsi su, dal casino che ha fatto, e si stese accanto a lui sui cuscini. Si sporse in avanti e lo baciò, facendogli formicolare la bocca per quanto fossero sensibili le sue labbra. 

Zayn si tirò indietro e sussurrò contro le sue labbra, un segreto per loro due. “Sono felice che tu sia tornato, sono felice che tu sia tornato a casa con me.”

E liam cercò di non pensare alla fattoria come anche la SUA casa, ma Zayn era lì, e ovunque fosse Zayn, capì, era lì che voleva essere. Non disse nulla di tutto questo, ma si sporse in avanti e baciò Zayn con tutti i sentimenti nel suo cuore.

Il giorno dopo in giardino, il sole era caldo e a Liam faceva male la schiena. Era stato via a malapena una settimana, ma pulire sembrava essere l’esercizio più difficile. Guardò Zayn, che era proprio accanto a lui, che raccoglieva i pomodori. 

“Quando saranno pronte le zucche?” Le zucche erano le preferite di Liam ma erano ancora verdi e non così grandi come pensava che dovessero essere le zucche. 

Zayn alzò lo sguardo, pulendo il sudore dalla fronte. Indossava una larga canottiera nera e Liam voleva mordergli le spalle. 

“Vuoi dire quando saranno arancioni invece che verdi? Inizio ottobre.”

“Oh.”

“Pensi di essere qui ad ottobre?” La sua voce era noncurante, ma fissava Liam con attenzione.

“Beh, devo andarmene tra un paio di settimane, ma dopo- non voglio rimanere più a lungo del dovuto, sai.”

“Liam.” La voce di Zayn era terribilmente seria, i suoi occhi erano feroci nel sole di mezzogiorno luminoso. “Sei sempre il benvenuto. Capito? Sei sempre il benvenuto qui. O, tipo, in ogni altra casa che possiedo. In qualsiasi parte del mondo. Ovunque io sia. Una camera d’hotel, Una barca. Una tenta. Non importa, okay? Sei sempre il benvenuto, cazzo.” 

Liam cercò di girarsi e si asciugò gli occhi senza che Zayn se ne accorgesse. Se ne accorse.

“Li, vieni qui.” 

“Zayn, io-” Zayn afferrò il braccio di Liam, ma si era appoggiato sui suoi   
talloni ed entrambi caddero. 

E annidati tra le file di pomodori e le file dei cetrioli, caddero nella sporcizia e si baciarono e baciarono, e anche se la sua bocca era occupata, Liam sentì di poter fare un respiro profondo per la prima volta. Lui era a casa.


End file.
